


Nerd Couture

by HamadaZombie



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Alpha Tadashi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Beta Gogo, Beta Wasabi, El nombre apesta pero no se me ocurrió otra cosa, Friends to Lovers, Hiro Hamada & Tadashi Hamada are Not Related, Hiro es modelo, La amistad de Anna y Hiro es la cosa más hermosa del universo., M/M, Omega Hiro, Tadashi es diseñador
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-19 01:20:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5950720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamadaZombie/pseuds/HamadaZombie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tadashi Hamada es el diseñador detrás de Nerd Couture, una de las casas de moda más jóvenes e importantes en el mundo.<br/>Al mismo tiempo es un alpha que odia su estatus, y no desea enamorarse de un omega.<br/>A un mes de la semana de la moda, conoce a Hiro Takachiho, un joven modelo con mucho potencial, que además tiene un talento especial para ocultar su aroma a omega.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bienvenido a Nerd Couture

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic va dedicado a todos los miembros del grupo My OTP Never Gonna Stop, por que nunca se rinden con este ship.  
> Un agradecimiento especial a Kassandra Scheidl y a Maika Nekrásov que pidieron un fic del omegaverse.  
> Espero les guste :)

El aroma de un café, es como el aroma del hogar, en especial en esas mañanas en las que frío lograba colarse al atelier, y su calor era el refugio para las manos del artista que necesitaba fuerza para continuar con sus creaciones.

-Tadashi- dijo una voz femenina, llamando al pobre muchacho, que se aferraba a la taza de café que había sido colocada en frente de él. –Tadashi…-

-Eres una santa Gogo, eres una bendición bajada del cielo…-

-Tadashi, te volviste a quedarte dormido aquí- No era una pregunta, era un afirmación, pero en la voz de ella, era un reprimenda.

-Mmm…-

La chica se cruzó los brazos, claramente molesta. Él, en cambio, levantó la mirada por primera vez, haciendo un pequeño puchero.

-Sabes que eso no sirve conmigo, Hamada. Además, vas a terminar con el cuello torcido de por vida si continuas quedándote dormido sobre tu mesa de trabajo.-

-No pude evitarlo, pensé en unos nuevos diseños, y tenía que trabajar en ellos antes de que los olvidase-  respondió  Tadashi, levantándose de su asiento, para mostrarle los diseños sobre los que se había quedado dormido (y gracias a dios, no había babeado, mientras dormía).

Gogo repasó los bocetos de Tadashi, admirando los hermosos detalles de las prendas. Él, por su lado, aprovechó para sobarse su cuello, que efectivamente le dolía por la posición tan incómoda en la que había caído rendido la noche anterior. Gogo, levantó la mirada y Tadashi rápidamente fingió darle un sorbo a su café; ella solo levantó la ceja.

-Y me supongo que estos diseños los quieres agregar a la nueva colección-

Tadashi asintió con la cabeza.

La mujer soltó un largo suspiro. –Wasabi tendrá un infarto cuando se entere, suficiente trabajo ya tenemos.-

-¿Por qué le va a dar un infarto a Wasabi?- dijo una voz.

Ambos voltearon para mirar a Fred y Honey, que entraban al atelier, cada uno con su respectivo café matutino. Gogo solo les tendió los bocetos a la pareja como respuesta.

-Oh, Tadashi, ¡son hermosos! Mira este vestido, ¿lo tienes pensado con tela charmeuse? porque sería perfecto para la caída–

-Bro, son fantásticos, le vendrán muy bien a la nueva colección.- agregó Fred.

Tadashi sonrió. Aunque fue una sonrisa que no duró mucho, cuando fueron interrumpidos una vez más, por el último miembro de su grupo.

-¡No se atrevan a decirme que son nuevos diseños!- exclamó Wasabi, señalando con dedos acusadores los diseños que Fred y Honey sostenían.

Hubo un silencio entre los presentes, dándole como respuesta a Wasabi lo que se temía.

-¿Acaso alguien olvidó que ya tenemos que hacer 8 outfits, para el desfile de dentro de un mes?-

-Lo sé, Wasabi, pero confía en mí, estos nuevos diseños llevarán a un nuevo nivel esta colección- Tadashi tomó los diseños de las manos de sus amigos y se tendió a su más viejo amigo. –Sé que trabajando todos juntos, podremos hacerlo a tiempo. Ya lo hemos hecho.-

Le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa, que Wasabi no pudo evitar devolverle.

-Nos debes unas cervezas cuando toda esta locura termine-

-¡Cervezas!- gritaron todos. Tadashi solo pudo soltar una carcajada, antes de que todos comenzaran a trabajar.

 

* * *

 

-Los chicos y yo hemos decidido que vamos a salir-

Tadashi, no levantó la vista de la tela que estaba examinando en el almacén del atelier.

-Vale, diviértanse-

-También decidimos que vas a acompañarnos-

El muchacho se giró hacia Gogo, mirándola con desconcierto. Se disponía a decir algo, pero fue interrumpido por su amiga.

-No tienes permitido rehusarte-

-Gogo… no puedo, tengo que trabajar, estamos a un mes de la semana de la moda.-

-Hubieses pensando en eso antes de incluir 7 diseños más a la colección- Gogo se cruzó los brazos y se paró a lo largo de la puerta, como si quisiera bloquear la salida en caso de que Tadashi quisiera huir.

-También decidimos que hoy vas a conocer a algún lindo omega para ti-

Gogo estuvo segura que la quijada de Tadashi atravesó el suelo hasta el sótano.

-¿Están locos? No tengo tiempo para eso.- dijo Tadashi con un tono severo.

-Tadashi, por dios, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que saliste con alguien… o la última vez que tuviste sexo?-

-Hace… eso no es de tu incumbencia-

-Tadashi…-

-¡No necesito de un omega, Gogo!-

Tadashi apretó sus puños, y miró hacia el suelo. Sabía que era un Alpha, y que tarde o temprano necesitaría un omega. El instinto natural le exigía alguien a quien cuidar, a quien amar, sin embargo, él no podía con eso. Cada día de su vida, luchaba contra el instinto de poseer a alguien, el instinto salvaje que se apoderaba de él cada vez que pasaba cerca de un omega sin marcar. Había sido testigo de cómo algunos alphas se aprovechaban de los pobres omegas que no habían tomado sus supresores y emitían ese delicioso olor cargado de feromonas, que también eran la maldición de Tadashi, por eso, no solo había sido testigo, sino que había golpeado al cansancio a aquellos alphas que buscaban aprovecharse de dichos omegas. Deseaba haber nacido beta, al igual que Gogo o Wasabi, quienes se amaban más allá del instinto, que se amaban porque eran iguales.

-Lo de Ori no fue tu culpa- susurró Gogo, sabiendo perfectamente el camino que seguían los pensamientos de Tadashi.

Ori.

Ori, era una omega al que Tadashi había salvado de un alpha, un par de años atrás. La había encontrado detrás de un café, llorando por ayuda. Tadashi no había sido capaz de quedarse ahí sin hacer nada, su naturaleza por ayudar a los demás lo llevaron a quitarle al alpha que tenía encima y ella, al verse libre de su abusador pero no libre de las hormonas de su cuerpo, se había lanzado sobre Tadashi, pidiendo que tuviera sexo con ella, que le ayudase con el calor en su cuerpo. Entre las lágrimas de la omega y el fuerte aroma que emitía, terminaron por romper su poco autocontrol y la tomó ahí.

Por supuesto, Ori no estaba destinada a ser suya, aunque eso no había sido impedimento para que ella permaneciere a su lado todo el tiempo, buscando desesperadamente formar el vínculo con él. Tadashi estaba consciente de que el instinto natural la guiaba a acostarse con ella, pero todo terminó abruptamente cuando Ori encontró a su pareja destinada. Una parte de él se sintió usado y abandonado, no había sido capaz como alpha hacer feliz a un omega. No había sido capaz como humano, hacer feliz a un ser amado.

-Esa es la cosa, Gogo, desearía que lo hubiese sido-

Ella lo apretó cariñosamente el hombro. ¿Cuándo se había acercado a él?

-Iremos a “El Portal”, por si cambias de opinión- dijo ella dirigiéndose a la salida.-Tan solo piénsalo, han pasado años, Tadashi. Tú no has cometido ningún error, mereces ser feliz.-

El joven alpha se quedó solo en su almacén. Contempló las telas que tanta felicidad y distracción le ofrecían al dejarse crear bellas obras con ellas. Se preguntó si podría alguna vez podría encontrar la misma libertad y amor, no en un omega, en otra persona.

 

* * *

 

Tadashi no fue al club esa noche con sus amigos. A pesar de que más de una vez la idea pasó por su cabeza mientras trabajaba en los moldes, e incluso pasó por el lugar en su motocicleta cuando iba camino a casa, no tuvo el valor para enfrentarse a sus temores.

En cambio, se había presentado muy temprano en el atelier, con varias tazas de café encima y listo para elegir a los modelos que desfilarían con sus prendas en la Semana de la Moda de San Fransokyo.

Wasabi había llegado después de él, lo cual era extraño, ya que Gogo era la primera en llegar, lo que le hacía pensar que seguro la habían pasado muy bien anoche. Sus sospechas fueron confirmadas, cuando media hora después, Gogo y Fred habían entrado con un par de vasos extra largos de café. Atrás de ellos, iba Honey, cuya felicidad y energía no podía ser eclipsada ni por la más grande cruda del universo.

-La agencia dijo que los modelos llegarían a las 9 am. – explicó alegremente Honey. –Estoy entusiasmada, tienen modelos nuevos y todos los de esa agencia siempre han sido muy profesionales-

 

 

A las 9 am, su asistente, les comunico que ya habían llegado los primeros modelos. Todos ellos eran diferentes, lo cual era perfecto para su marca, “Nerd Couture”, ya que siempre buscaban representar diferentes cuerpos con sus atuendos.

Uno a uno, los modelos, tanto hombres, como mujeres, caminaban frente a ellos, y contestaban algunas preguntas.

Después una chica llamada Mina, que tenía mucha energía, razón por la que seguro votarían para contratarla, entro un muchacho.

-Hola, mi nombre es Hiro Takachiho-

Tadashi levantó la mirada de su curriculum, y se encontró con una sonrisa pícara, además de un par de ojos marrones que lo miraban directamente.

-¿Eres de los modelos nuevos de la agencia?- preguntó Wasabi.

-Así es, tengo tan solo 5 meses trabajando con ellos- respondió Hiro, despegando la mirada de Tadashi, para poner atención a Wasabi.

-Aquí dice que tan solo tienes 18- agregó Gogo. -¿qué te guió a la moda?

-Siempre me ha gustado la moda, los distintos enfoques que pueden tener, los distintos puntos de vista de los diseñadores, como hacen arte con una prenda que puede usarse diariamente. Además me gusta la idea de que haya distintos cuerpos que la usen, estoy consciente de que mi cuerpo es distinto al de muchos, así que quiero ser diferente, mostrar que existe la diferencia de cuerpos-

Tadashi le echó un vistazo al cuerpo del muchacho frente a él. Era delgado, pequeño, tal vez para el modelo promedio, tampoco era muy alto. Su curriculum decía que medía apenas el 1.65. Su cabello azabache estaba alborotado, como si acabase de pararse de la cama. Tadashi se preguntó si eso realmente había pasado con su cabello. Cuándo hablaba, se podía ver un pequeño hueco entre sus dientes superiores, lo que le daba una apariencia aún más joven de lo que ya era.

-Por favor, ¿podrías dar una vuelta caminando?- pidió Honey.

Así lo hizo. Su caminar era seguro, con sus hombros hacia atrás. Tenía cierto porte delicado, como si caminase hacia una persona en específico, antes de ponerla de rodillas. Vale, Tadashi no tendría que estar pensando en eso.

-Tengo entendido que ya has trabajado con IceQueen, Scottish, Frost y VikingDragon. Son marcas muy importantes, eso es sorprendente en un pequeño bro, como tú-

El comentario de Fred hizo sonrojar un poco a Hiro, quién se pasó la mano por el cabello.

-Gracias, solo trato de dar lo mejor de mí-

-¿Por qué Nerd Couture?

Los ojos morenos de Hiro se posaron nuevamente en los de Tadashi, quién había hablado por primera vez. La mirada intensa del chico lo deja sin aire, así que intentó reformular su pregunta.

-¿Por qué te interesa trabajar con nosotros?-

Hiro se mordió el labio, tomándose un segundo antes de responder.

-Siendo honesto, la ropa que ustedes hacen, es mi favorita. No es solo ropa, es arte, pero es un arte que se parece más a las personas, es para todos por igual, es humano. A veces creo que la gente se olvida de eso, de ser humanos, antes que otra cosa.-

Los cuatro se quedaron en silencio ante la respuesta, hasta que Gogó decidió decir algo.

-La mayor parte de los diseños los hace Tadashi-

Una sonrisa amplia se dibujé en el rostro de Hiro. Era una sonrisa hermosa.

-¿De verdad?-

-Será un placer trabajar contigo- salió automáticamente de la boca de Tadashi. Sus amigos lo miraron sorprendido. Él nunca decía algo así, las decisiones de los modelos se tomaban en grupo a base de votación.

Hiro se retiró agradeciendo por la oportunidad, y todos se giraron hacia Tadashi antes de que dejaran pasar al siguiente modelo.

-Tadashi Hamada, ¿estabas coqueteando?- susurró Honey.

-¿Qué? Solo le dije que sería bueno trabajar con él-

-Tú dijiste “placer”-

-Es lo mismo-

-No es lo mismo- dijo Wasabi.

-Bro, el chico te gusta-

-Lo acabamos de conocer, por dios. Solo creo que de verdad sería bueno para la línea-

-Eso no lo dudamos Tadashi, solo que nunca haces eso-

-¿Podemos cambiar de tema? Aún debemos ver a otros 3 modelos.-

Antes de que dijesen algo más, Tadashi le pidió a su asistente que dejase pasar a la siguiente persona.

Cuarenta minutos después, exhaustos de ver y votar por quienes trabajarían con ellos. Le pidieron a su asistente que avisara a la agencia con quienes trabajarían. 

 

 

 

En su estudio personal, Tadashi revisó nuevamente los curriculums de los modelos, deteniéndose en algunos detalles que le parecían interesantes. Siempre le gustaba conocer a los modelos que trabajaban con él, ya que eso le facilitaría la comunicación a la hora de trabajar. Al llegar al de Hiro, examinó su foto por largo tiempo. En su fotografía, tenía la misma sonrisa pícara que lo hacía atractivo. Siguió leyendo el resto de su archivo, que también incluía el hecho de que Hiro estudiaba robótica en el Instituto Tecnológico de San Fransokyo. “Todo un nerd, perfecto para la marca” pensó Tadashi, soltando una risita por su pequeña broma interna. Más abajo, venían otros datos básicos.

**Estatus: Omega**

No… no era posible. Él lo hubiese sentido. Releyó la misma línea varias veces, a sabiendas de que no cambiaría. ¿Por qué demonios Tadashi no lo había percibido? Hubiese jurado que él era un beta, tal vez usaba supresores, unos extremadamente potentes, para poder eliminar todo rastro de su estatus a un alpha.

Un alpha como Tadashi Hamada, que no podía dejar de sentirse intrigado por eso.

Y tal vez un poco atraído. “¡No!” él no va a dejarse llevar por el ego de su alpha interno que fue engañado. Además era poco profesional.

Aunque se había sentido atraído hacía él, incluso antes de saber su estatus.

Tadashi tenía muchas dudas en la cabeza, pero en ese momento, solo estaba seguro de algo. Hiro Takachiho era algo.


	2. Esencia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tadashi tiene una pequeña obsesión llamada Hiro.

Una semana después, Tadashi no había visto o sabido nada de Hiro. Tampoco es que fuera algo extraordinario, pero el pequeño muchacho de ojos grandes y marrones, se negaba a abandonar sus pensamientos.

Gogo lo había sorprendido un par de veces, dibujando distraídamente, retratos de Hiro, y mientras Tadashi solo se excusaba diciendo que estaba tratando de ver que prenda para el desfile le quedaba mejor. Su amiga solo había sonreído burlonamente, antes de continuar con su trabajo.

Hiro Takachiho, no era un obsesión. No, claro que no lo era, después de todo, ¿cómo es que alguien puede obsesionarse con alguien que solo ha conocido por unos minutos?

Pero a pesar de su negación, había memorizado por completo, cada mínimo detalle de su archivo de trabajo. Sabía dónde había trabajado, con qué diseñadores e incluso había pensado en llamar a alguno de los diseñadores y fotográfos, como Elsa de IceQueen, una amiga suya con quien había diseñado una línea para la temporada otoño-invierno del año pasado.

Tadashi, había mirado por largo tiempo su teléfono, tratando de decidir si era buena idea llamarla, ya que sería completamente normal hacer una llamada para tener referencias del muchacho que luciría sus diseños en la Semana de la Moda de San Fransokyo; todo era para fines profesionales.

Cabe mencionar, que nunca llamó a Elsa, y después de haber azotado la cabeza contra su mesa de trabajo murmurando “imposible”, se limitó a comportarse como un profesional y trabajar en su línea.

 

Por otro lado, aunque Tadashi se forzó a sí mismo a dejar de pensar en Hiro, aún quedaba el misterio de por qué no había sido capaz de darse cuenta de su estatus como omega.

Puede ser que la razón por la que no había sido capaz de percibir la esencia omega del chico, era en realidad porque hacía años que Tadashi no se enfocaba en uno. En general trataba de evitarlos, en especial después de Ori, por lo que no iba a clubes con sus amigos, dónde era muy común encontrar omegas buscando alphas, rechazaba toda cita a ciegas que su tía Cass le proponía y para esas ocasiones en que el instinto natural era demasiado fuerte en él, tomaba supresores para alphas. Hasta la fecha, había tenido éxito; tres años sin tocar un omega o sentirse atraído hacia uno, podía trabajar en tranquilidad con los modelos omegas que enviaba a menudo la agencia, ya que, por parte de su naturaleza deseable y sumisa, tenían un talento natural que los hacia sobresalir.

Todo esto, había hecho surgir otra pequeña manía en él. Olfatear omegas. Iba por calle, tratando de enfocarse en todo omega que pasara cerca de él, desde los marcados, hasta los que no.

El lunes temprano, mientras esperaba su turno en la cafetería cerca del atelier, fue capaz de detectar 11 omegas dentro del lugar, 6 de ellos tenían el aroma de su alpha mezclado con el suyo, 1 tenía la esencia de haber terminado su calor hace poco.

-¿Lo mismo de siempre, señor Hamada?- preguntó amablemente la chica detrás del mostrador.

Tadashi asintió, inclinándose ligeramente para oler el omega dentro de ella. Unos minutos después, le tendió su mocha caramelo (el favorito de Tadashi) y se despidió de él, levemente sonrojada al darse cuenta de la cercanía del muchacho.

Salió, dándose un momento para oler su café (y de paso librarse del aroma de todos esos omegas) pensando en que tal vez los bonitos ojos de Hiro, lo habían distraído lo suficiente para no darse cuenta de los demás.

Una pequeña sonrisa se asomó por la comisura de sus labios, y comenzó su camino hacia el atelier.

-¡Señor Hamada!-

Sintió que su corazón daba un pequeño salto. Él conocía esa voz.

-¡Buenos días, señor Hamada!- saludó alegremente Hiro, agitando su pequeña mano desde el otro lado de la calle. Santo dios, su cuerpo es realmente pequeño para tener tan solo 18 años.

Tadashi le devolvió el saludo con la mano, mientras Hiro corría a su encuentro en el momento en que el semáforo le permitió el paso a los peatones.

-¿Va camino al atelier de Nerd Couture, señor Hamada?- dijo Hiro, con sus mejillas sonrojadas por su carrera. Tadashi solo asintió, comenzando a caminar hacia su lugar de trabajo. La visión de Hiro no le permitía formular un pensamiento congruente.

Hiro lo siguió.

-Estoy muy emocionado por lo de hoy, ¿cree que pueda echar un vistazo a los diseños?-

¿Lo de hoy?

Por supuesto, tonto Tadashi, había olvidado que hoy era el día en que tomarían las medidas a los modelos para distribuir los diseños entre ellos. Seguro esa es la razón por la que Hiro lo está siguiendo.

-Claro, aunque algunos aún no están terminados-

-Excelente- el muchacho sonrió satisfactoriamente y siguió caminando a su lado sin decir nada.

Tadashi, aprovechó el momento para inclinarse ligeramente.

No fue capaz de percibir más allá del aroma a jabón en Hiro.

-Tengo entendido, que aún estudias- dijo finalmente, rompiendo el silencio.

-Así es, robótica en el Instituto Tecnológico de San Fransokyo. Estudio cuando no tengo que trabajar.-

-En ese caso eres una persona muy ocupada, Hiro-

-Me gusta tener tiempo para lo que me apasiona, ser modelo es divertido y se gana muy bien, pero siendo honesto, la robótica es mi pasión. ¿A usted le gusta la robótica, señor Hamada?-

-Llámame Tadashi, creo que tan solo soy unos años mayor que tú-

-Eso es verdad, Tadashi-  dijo sonrientemente Hiro, mientras cruzaban la calle, justo al frente del atelier. –pero no contestaste mi pregunta-

-Bueno, aunque tú no lo creas, también soy fanático de la robótica. Antes de graduarme de la universidad, creé un robot que sirve como asistente médico.-

-Oh, ¿y qué fue de ese robot?-

-Lo dejé en manos de un muy buen amigo mío, gracias a él, el robot ha comenzado a usarse en hospitales-

-Espera, ¿tú creaste a Baymax?- Hiro se detuvo en la entrada del atelier, sus ojos abiertos de par en par ante la sorpresa.

Tadashi solo asintió con una sonrisa.

-Tuve que investigar sobre él el semestre pasado para la universidad, el nombre de su creador permanecía en anonimato-

El mayor solo se encogió los hombre, mientras entraba al edificio, seguido por el muchacho.

-Imposible, diseñador e inventor- murmuró el menor.

-Mira quién lo dice-

Hiro solo soltó una risotada.

-Sabes, de hecho vamos a sacar una línea infantil con su nombre, para obtener más dinero para el proyecto. La mayor parte de los diseños están a cargo de Honey y Fred-

-Nerds-

Tadashi empujó la puerta del estudio dónde estaban sus estaciones de trabajo, permitiéndoles pasar. En su interior, sus amigos ya habían comenzado a tomar las medidas de algunos modelos que llegaron temprano. Era lo genial de los que trabajaban para esa agencia, todos eran puntuales, lo cual Tadashi agradecía con toda su alma. Nadie quería repetir la catástrofe de la línea primavera-verano del 2011.

-¡Tadashi! Qué bueno que llegaste, estamos pensando en que a Mina le quedaría muy bien el vestido con el plisado en la parte de atrás…- comenzó Wasabi, hasta que su miraba se posó en Hiro.

Wasabi miró a Tadashi, levantando una ceja.

-Hiro y yo nos encontramos camino acá-

-¡Hiro! Qué bueno que llegaste- exclamó Honey, haciéndole señas para que se acercara. El muchacho fue inmediatamente con ella para comenzar a trabajar.

-Antes de que digas algo Wasabi, deja voy por el resto de los diseños para ayudarles-

Cuándo Tadashi regresó de su estudio personal, con los diseños que faltaban. Hiro se encontraba en ropa interior, a un lado de los otros 14 modelos, esperando su turno para las medidas. El ambiente era relajado, algunos modelos bromeaban ligeramente mientras Gogo y Honey tomaban las medidas y se las dictaban a Fred y Wasabi.

La mirada del diseñador se posó rápidamente en Hiro, observando con cuidado su cuerpo.

-¡Hey, Hamada! – le llamó Gogo – no te quedes ahí parado y ven a ayudarnos.-

Tadashi se sonrojó al verse sorprendido observando a Hiro, quién lo miró por un instante, antes de que un modelo (Nod, o algo así se llamaba) le susurra algo a Hiro, quién solo le dio un golpe en el brazo mientras se sonrojaba.

-¿Dónde están las demás cintas?-

Gogo señaló una mesita y prosiguió midiendo a la modelo en turno. Tadashi comenzó a trabajar con la modelo enfrente a él, Mary Katherine, una chica con la que ya había trabajado, pero que aun así debía tomarse las medidas, porque Tadashi estaba consciente de que los cuerpos podían cambiar. Ella era una omega, recién marcada, podía percibirlo (y verlo en las marcas en sus muñecas y nuca), tenía toda la esencia de Nod en ella, por lo que Tadashi no pudo evitar sonreír, hacía tiempo que esos dos se echaban unas miradas amorosas por las que todos en Nerd Couture, habían apostado que no pasaría mucho sin que sellaran el vínculo.

A Tadashi le gustaba la historia de ambos, cuando Mary Katherine le había contado que Nod y ella se conocían desde pequeños, en incluso antes de que las hormonas de sus cuerpos los reclamaran en su estatus.

Tadashi también los envidiaba.

Cuando terminó con ella, el siguiente modelo que pasó enfrente de él, fue Hiro. Tuvo que esforzarse para reprimirse cuando ese par de ojos marrones que habían comenzado a ser su obsesión (vale, tal vez ahora lo medio aceptaba) se posaran en los suyos.

Sus manos comenzaron a trabajar rápidamente, en búsqueda de una distracción. El menor se paró derecho, sin moverse, dejándose medir.

-¿No anotas las medidas?- preguntó curioso en lo que el diseñador medía la parte superior de su brazo.

-Claro que sí- le respondió, sacando una pequeña libreta de su bolsillo trasero y procedió a escribir con la pluma que tenía en su oreja.

Poco a poco, Tadashi fue descendiendo en el cuerpo de Hiro, tomando las medias de su pecho, cintura, y sus caderas. El muchacho tan solo usaba un bóxer apretado. Con cualquier otra persona, Tadashi hubiese agradecido lo ajustado para facilitarle la toma de medidas, pero con Hiro… se sentía demasiado íntimo.

Sus manos se movían ágiles por el cuerpo de Hiro, algunas veces inclinándose sobre él.

-Abre las piernas ligeramente- indicó Tadashi. Hiro hizo como se le pidió.

Pasó la cinta alrededor de su muslo, rozando con sus dedos la suave piel del muchacho. Su corazón comenzó a palpitar más rápido.

-Me gusta tu estudio, no es tan frío como otros- dijo de la nada Hiro, sin mirarlo.

-Es por el aire acondicionado, no queremos que ustedes se resfríen- respondió Tadashi, mientras apuntaba la medida de su muslo.

-Es cálido-

-Listo, terminamos, ya puedes vestirte.-

Hiro asintió y fue a por sus ropas, mientras Tadashi procedía a medir al siguiente modelo que ya estaba ocupando el lugar de Hiro.

 

 

* * *

 

 

-Qué cansanciooooooo…-  Fred estaba tirado en el sofá que tenían en el estudio, entre las mesas de trabajo. Ese sofá era un paraíso para ellos, porque podía convertirse en cama y era ideal para días que habían sido particularmente exhaustos o para cuándo se quedaban a dormir en el atelier (aunque Tadashi, a menudo lo olvidaba y para el malestar de Gogo, se quedaba dormido sobre su mesa de trabajo).

-Al menos ya hemos acordado qué atuendo va a lucir, quién- agregó Fred.

-Sí, ya con esto podremos comenzar los moldes que faltan y comenzar a confeccionar, si es que a alguien – Wasabi miró acusadoramente a Tadashi- no se le ocurre hacer cambios de último momento.-

A Tadashi le hubiese gustado decir que solo había pasado una vez, pero estaría mintiendo. En algunas ocasiones, se le ocurría editar algún diseño y todos se volvían locos tratando de terminarlo a tiempo. Lo que no podían quejarse, es que 10 de cada 10 veces, el diseño final terminaba siendo mejor.

-¿Ya tenemos las telas, verdad?- preguntó Honey.

-Sí, cada estación de trabajo tiene la tela que le corresponde para el conjunto que le toca- respondió Tadashi.

Todos se tomaron un pequeño momento, antes de ir a sus estaciones y comenzar a trabajar. Entre más pronto comenzarán, más pronto terminarían.

Tadashi, tomó su tiza, y comenzó a marcar en la tela el molde que ya tenía. Pasar la tiza por la tela, antes de cortarla, era una de las cosas que más les gustaba, era como dibujar en un lienzo, antes de meter la mano a su interior y sacar mágicamente su creación.

Las horas volaban mientras trabajaban, pedazos de tela también. Y cuándo dieron las 9 de la noche, todos comenzaron a despedirse de Tadashi, quién de costumbre, era el último en retirarse.

Después de prometerle a Gogo que no volvería a quedarse dormido sobre su mesa, Tadashi, volvió a enfrascarse en su trabajo, hasta que unos golpes en la puerta lo hicieron levantar la mirada de su trabajo.

Hiro, se encontraba en la puerta, asomando tímidamente la cabeza por la puerta.

-¿No te interrumpo?-

-¡Hiro! No, claro que no, pasa.- Tadashi no pudo sonreír de oreja a oreja al ver al muchacho por segunda vez en el día. -¿Qué te trae por aquí?-

-Dijiste que podría ver los diseños-

Oh, demonios, era cierto.

-Claro- Tadashi le hizo un gesto para que se acercara a la pizarra donde tenían los diseños acomodados, junto a los retazos de tela que usarían en cada prenda.

Hiro se paró a su lado. Tadashi no pudo evitar sentirse cálido al tener tan próximo al chico. Realmente era pequeño, tal vez podría tocarlo una vez más…

-Son increíbles, ¿todos son tuyos?-

El comentario lo sacó de sus pensamientos y lo hizo concentrarse una vez más en la pizarra.

-En su mayoría sí, aunque todos intentamos poner de nuestra parte en los diseños. En realidad, cada uno trata de sacar una línea en solitario para la marca de vez en cuando, aunque Wasabi dice que prefiere poner orden a nuestras ideas, y Gogo prefiere hacer todos los diseños deportivos. Como te había mencionado, Fred y Honey se encargan en su mayoría, de la línea para niños. Me supongo que es porque no pueden esperar a tener los suyos.-

Tadashi sonrió ante la idea. Fred era un alpha como él, y Honey era una omega. Hace dos años que habían decidido contraer matrimonio, en una hermosa ceremonia, llena de colores y con temática de super héroes. Fue sin duda, la mejor boda a la que Tadashi había asistido.

Muy dentro de él, consideraba que Fred y Honey, eran de las pocas razones por las que Tadashi tenía un poco de fe en encontrar a alguien a quién amar.

-Su trabajo es increíble-

Se giró para mirar a Hiro, cuando vio que el chico tenía una pequeña marca en su hombro. No la había notado en la mañana, así que debió haberla obtenido en el transcurso del día.

-¿Puedo preguntar qué es esto?-

Tadashi señaló la marca y Hiro la miró de reojo, antes de sonreír.

-El ITSF está lleno de genios, ¿sabes? Y lo no digo solo porque yo estudio ahí- respondió Hiro, sonriendo pícaramente. Tadashi estuvo seguro de que se podría ir al infierno por esa sonrisa. – Una muy buena amiga mía, está interesada en el estudio de las feromonas de los omegas, y como yo soy uno, le permito experimentar conmigo. Hace un año, descubrió una manera de ocultar el aroma de los omegas y reprimir el calor de forma más efectiva que los supresores comunes. Es fantástico, nos permite a los omegas pasar desapercibidos, como si fuéramos betas. Esta marca es porque, por ahora, la única forma de suministrar el medicamento, es por medio de inyecciones de cinco puntos –Hiro señaló las pequeñas marcas en su hombro, que ahora que lo pensaba Tadashi, parecía una pequeña flor.

-Eso explica…-

-¿Qué no pudieras percibirme?-

Tadashi lo miró sorprendido. –¿soy tan obvio?-

-Todos los alphas que conozco, tratan de olerme cuándo se enteran que soy un omega, por supuesto, tú has sido el más sutil-

El alpha se encaminó hacia la ventana del atelier, la cual les daba una perfecta vista del centro de San Fransokyo. El comentario les molestaba, el hecho de que le recordasen su estatus, y que además, fuese incluido junto a otros.

-Tadashi, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?- aventuró Hiro, después de un silencio largo dónde ninguno se había animado a decir algo.

-Pregunta-

-¿Por qué no has marcado a un omega?-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo nuevo! yay!   
> Les agradezco de corazón a todos ustedes que se toman su tiempo para leer esto, dejar kudos o comentarios. Me dieron mucha fuerza para seguirlo, porque el primer capítulo me dejó indecisa, pero creo que por fin ya sé bien para dónde iré con la historia, solo espero que no sea muy larga.
> 
> No tengo un horario para actualizar, ya que parte de mi tiempo lo consume la escuela, y en ratos libres es cuándo me siento a escribir. 
> 
> Uno datos curiosos:   
> Nod y Mary Katherine son los personajes principales de Epic, una película que me encanta.  
> Además Elsa de Frozen es la diseñadora de IceQueen.  
> Jack Frost del Origen de los Guardianes está detrás de Frost.  
> Mérida de Valiente es la dueña de Scottish.  
> Astrid de Como Entrenar a Tu Dragón es la diseñadora de VikingDragon.  
> ¿Y ustedes se preguntarán, dónde está Hiccup? Pues él es el amigo de Tadashi que está a cargo de Baymax. Solo alguien tan inteligente y de buen corazon como Hiccup, podría cuidar a Baymax <3
> 
> Tal vez hagan aparición especial en la semana de la moda :)


	3. Mensajes antes de dormir.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hay señales confusas para Tadashi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disculpen la tardanza, pero la escuela y las prácticas me han consumido un poco, pero aquí les dejo capitulo nuevo.  
> Espero lo disfruten.

Hay momentos en la vida, en los que desearíamos poder detener el tiempo, ya sea para poder disfrutar el momento, poder asimilarlo o rebobinarlo. Para Tadashi Hamada, ese deseo lo había tenido varias veces en su vida:

Algunos habían sido momentos en que su vida había sido sacudida con algo doloroso, como cuando tenía 12 años y su tía Cass lo recogió de la escuela para darle la noticia de que sus padres habían muerto en un accidente. Otros habían sido momentos felices, como el día en que él y Wasabi habían sido invitados a la semana de la moda por primera vez después de que su línea de ropa online comenzó a tener éxito.

Pero ese día, a sus 26 años, Tadashi Hamada deseo que el tiempo se congelara para tener que procesar lo que Hiro le había preguntado.

La voz de Hiro fue suave, en tono bajo como un susurro, pero en su cabeza  retumbó como eco. No era la primera vez que le preguntaban eso, muchos reporteros del mundo de la moda, le habían hecho la misma pregunta una y otra vez.

¿Por qué Tadashi Hamada, jefe diseñador de la popular casa de moda Nerd Couture, no había marcado aún a un omega? ¿Acaso no era un alpha? ¿Era acaso un tipo de protesta, una declaración sobre el sistema alpha/beta/omega? ¿Estaba enfermo?

Por un segundo, temió que Hiro fuera una de esas personas obsesionadas con eso.

Pero Hiro tenía una marca que reprimía su aroma omega, así que tal vez él entendía…

 –Perdona que pregunte, pero no puedo percibir el aroma de un omega en ti, no es común en un alpha de tu edad- Hiro se mordió el labio, su rostro mostraba aflicción, tal vez pensando que había preguntado algo inadecuado. – No tienes que contestar si no quieres…-

Tadashi perdió su mirada en la vista a través de la ventana. Estaban en el cuarto piso del atelier, lo que le daba una buena vista de la avenida. Los coches se movían de un lado para otro, las personas iban y venían, algunas sin poner realmente atención por donde iban.

-No quiero marcar a un omega- dijo finalmente.

De reojo pudo percatarse que Hiro movía sus manos nervioso,.- No soy nadie para adueñarme de otra persona. No me importa lo que la naturaleza dicte, puedo tomar mis propias decisiones-

Hubo silencio una vez más, hasta que el joven modelo agregó:

-Entiendo-

Tadashi no dijo nada, pero la seguridad en la voz de Hiro, no lo hizo dudar de él.

-Por eso dejo que mi amiga experimente conmigo, quiero existir como alguien más, no como un omega. Estaba cansado de que los alphas siempre se acercaran a mi buscando poseerme o cuidarme, no lo necesito, puedo hacerlo solo. Gracias a esto.- dijo señalando la marca en su brazo- es como si fuera invisible.-

“Créeme, no lo eres” pensó Tadashi para sí. Más allá de si era un omega o no, era imposible no notar a Hiro una vez que entraba a la habitación.

El diseñador se giró y sonrió cálidamente a Hiro, quién le devolvió la misma sonrisa.

-Oye, nerd, ¿por qué no me cuentas un poco más de lo que estudias en el ITSF?-

 

* * *

 

 

Desde aquella noche, Hiro Takachiho pasó a ser una constante en la vida de Nerd Couture, y muy en el fondo, Tadashi pensaba que con un poco de suerte, lo sería de forma permanente en su vida. El muchacho pasaba a menudo al atelier a saludar aunque no tuviera trabajo de modelaje o de la escuela. Su sola presencia aligeraba el estrés de trabajo para todos.

Él y Fred engranaron inmediatamente, ya que el pequeño modelo resultó ser un fanático de los comics al igual que Fred, e incluso sugirió que deberían hacer una línea de super héroes, ellos harían los trajes y él explotaría sus habilidades.

-Podríamos combatir el crimen ¡Superhéroes de noche, diseñadores de día!- propuso Fredzilla, como insistió Fred que lo llamaran desde ese día.

-Fred, por favor bájate de la mesa-

-Cómo tú digas Honey Love-

 

 

 

Por otro lado, Tadashi también había aprendido que el muchacho tenía una debilidad por los osos de goma, probar sus inventos en su gato “Moshi”, además de que el trabajo de modelaje le permitía financiar su más reciente invento: los microbots, los cuales que podría controlar por un neuro-transmisor; Hiro soñaba que revolucionarían el mundo para el bien.

-Imagina Tadashi, construir edificios o trasportar personas en cuestión de minutos. Piensa en todo lo que podrían hacer, el único límite es la imaginación; hasta podría terminar de coser tus diseños más rápido - había dicho el chico mientras agitaba un paquete de gomitas, tirando algunos osos sobre la mesa de trabajo del diseñador. – Mmm, lo siento Tadashi.-

Hiro comenzó a comerse a las gomitas que había tirado, pero cuando estaba a punto de llevarse a la boca la última gomita, se encontró con la mano de Tadashi, quien le arrebató el dulce para comérselo.

-Sería bastante útil, pero me gusta coser mis propios diseños.-

Tadashi nunca vio a un Hiro avergonzado y con las mejillas coloradas al girarse a trabajar en su maniquí.

 

* * *

 

 

Semana y media antes de la semana de la moda, todos los diseños estaban listos. Era un nuevo record, ya que la temporada pasada, los habían terminado apenas unos días antes.

-¿Ya sabes qué música pondrán para el desfile?- Preguntó Hiro mientras se ponía su atuendo para la última prueba.

-Es una sorpresa- Tadashi sonrió, mientras intentaba no disfrutar de la visión de Hiro cambiándose enfrente de él.

-¡Oh, vamos! Necesito saber que melodía van a usar para saber el ritmo de mi caminar-

-Nop- respondió el diseñador, haciendo énfasis en la “p”. Se acercó a Hiro para arreglar atuendo, verificando que todo estuviese en su lugar.

-¿Al menos una pista?- 

-Solo te voy a decir, que una buena amiga nuestra estará tocando-

-Demonios, Hamada ¿conseguiste alguien que te toque en vivo?-

-Ese lenguaje Hiro- lo reprendió el diseñador, mirándolo de manera seria.

El muchacho levantó un ceja incrédulo a lo que escuchaba -Tadashi, no me digas que eres uno de esos puritanos del lenguaje-

-Qué no te sorprenda Hiro, Tadashi se niega a usar palabras “indecentes”. Rara vez lo escucharás decir una- dijo Gogo a su lado, mientras arreglaba el atuendo de una chica.

-Si dices “rara vez”, eso quiere decir que si las ha dicho-

-Oh, sí. Ocasiones totalmente memorables-

-Seguro que sí. Ahora que lo pienso, Tadashi se ve tan puro…-

-Eso puedes apostarlo, pequeño bro- agregó Fred a su izquierda, tomando fotos de los modelos que estaban listos.

-Saben, sigo aquí. No tienen que hablar de mi como si no lo estuviera- Tadashi se cruzó los brazos desaprobando la actitud de sus amigos.

-¡Tadashi! ¡Aquí sigues, creí que te habías esfumado en tu pureza angelical!- exclamó Hiro, levantando los brazos y fingiendo sorpresa. –Y pensar que llevas todo el rato enfrente de mí. Supongo que mis ojos no son tan puros como para percibirte-

El muchacho le guiñó el ojo pícaramente, provocando que el mayor se sonrojara, además de hacer que los demás estallaran en risas.

-Bueno, cambiando el tema, ¿cómo ve veo?- el modelo se paró recto, esperando la respuesta del diseñador.

-Bien – “increíble”

-¿Solo eso? ¿Así te refieres a tu diseño, Hamada?-

-Ah, estamos hablando del diseño… en ese caso, increíble- se burló el mayor.

Hiro le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombre, mientras reían.

 

 

Ya que todo parecía estar en orden con los diseños, y después de discutir con los maquilladores y estilistas que habían ido en esa ocasión para saber cómo arreglarían a los modelos el día del desfile, estos volvieron a cambiarse para retirarse.

Nod y Mary Katherine se encontraban en la puerta, esperando a Hiro para irse, cuándo Tadashi lo llamó.

-Hiro-

 -¿Qué pasa nerd?-

-¿Quieres ir a tomar algo?-  salió de la boca de Tadashi antes de que este pudiese pensar mejor lo que diría.

-¿Ahora?- Hiro se mordió el labio, vacilante.

-Bueno, no tiene que ser ahora, solo es que pensé que es tarde y tal vez un café sería bueno… - el mayor se pasó la mano por la nuca, claramente nervioso. -pero si no quieres, está bien.-

-No creo que sea un buen momento- fue todo lo que dijo Hiro evitando mirar a Tadashi.

 

“Tonto, tonto, tonto, tonto, tonto, Tadashi”  

 

-Sí, tienes razón, seguro estás cansado del trabajo y la escuela…- Tadashi trató de sonreír sin mostrar su decepción (y sus ganas de estrellarse contra la pared por haber sugerido algo así.)

-Me encantaría en alguna otra ocasión-  dijo Hiro cuando por fin lo miró con sus enormes ojos marrones llenos de pena.

-Hiro, ¿vienes?- preguntó Nod desde la puerta del atelier.

– Creo… creo que debo retirarme, me están esperando y aún debo tomar el autobús.-

-Sí, claro. Hasta luego Hiro-

-Hasta luego, Tadashi-

El muchacho se despidió con la mano y desapareció por la puerta junto a Nod y Mary Katherine, dejando a Tadashi con la mirada perdida en la puerta.

Una mano grande se posó en su hombro. Cuándo se giró, pudo ver a Wasabi que lo miraba tristemente.

-No voy a decir lo obvio, Tadashi, solo no trates de desanimarte-

Sabía exactamente a qué se refería Wasabi. Cuándo se es amigo de alguien por demasiado tiempo, se llega a desarrollar esa habilidad de leerse las mentes o comunicar todo lo necesario en un silencio. Tadashi y Wasabi habían sido amigos desde infantes. Wasabi había estado ahí cuándo Tadashi quedó huérfano, y Tadashi estuvo ahí cuando la hermana menor de Wasabi había sido hospitalizada después de un accidente. Ambos habían estado ahí siempre, creciendo, aprendiendo.

Habían estudiado juntos diseño de modas, donde conocieron a Gogo y Nerd Couture surgió originalmente con ellos vendiendo sus diseños en línea. Con el tiempo, conocieron a Fred, Honey Lemon, y estos se integraron al equipo. A la larga, Wasabi y Gogo se enamoraron, dejando a Tadashi como el único sin una pareja, lo cual no le molestaba. Cuándo pasó lo de Ori, Wasabi había estado ahí para esas noches en las que decidía perderse en alcohol, mientras los sentimientos y culpas lo carcomían. Su más viejo amigo nunca mencionaba lo de los estatus, sabiendo la carga que era para Tadashi ser un alpha, nunca le echó en cara que no aprobaba su relación con Ori; Wasabi simplemente estaba ahí para él y no decía nada que no valiera la pena ser dicho.

Y ahora, mientras veía a Tadashi recoger sus cosas para irse, sabía exactamente las frustraciones que tenía por el joven modelo, pero se alegraba de que Hiro, sin su aroma, reviviera algo en el interior de Tadashi.

 

* * *

 

 

Tadashi llegó a su departamento demasiado cansando. Una vez que cruzó la puerta, dejó caer sus cosas en el suelo, sin preocuparle nada más. Se dirigió a la cocina para darle un trago de leche al envase y cómo pudo, se arrastró los pies a su habitación, donde se echó en su cómoda cama. La espalda le estaba matando, así que solo esperó que el sueño se apoderada de su cuerpo.

Pero al parecer, su mente tenía otros planes.

Cierto muchacho de ojos marrones y con un huequito entre sus dientes, se apoderó de él. Ya no iba a negar que sentía cierta atracción hacia el chico, era imposible. Estar con él lo relajaba, le alegraba el día y le hacía olvidarse de todo lo demás. Además, podría haber jurado que por lo menos, Hiro sentía alguna clase de atracción hacia él también; este no dejaba de mirarlo, de bromear con él… tal vez todo había sido un producto de su imaginación y para el muchacho, no era más que el diseñador en turno con el que tenía que trabajar, y ni siquiera eran amigos…

Tadashi quería realmente ser su amigo. Cuándo mencionó lo de salir a tomar algo, era en el sentido de amistad, ¿los amigos salen a tomar, no es así? Él salía todo el tiempo con Wasabi, Gogo, Fred y Honey, incluso bebía algo con Elsa de vez en cuando.

¿Pero y si él chico lo había malinterpretado? Hiro había mencionado que no quería un alpha en su vida; puede ser que creyó que Tadashi quería arrebatarle su libertad de omega.

Sin pensarlo más, Tadashi sacó de su bolsillo del pantalón, su celular. Días atrás, él y Hiro habían intercambiado números en caso de que necesitada algo, aunque lo usaban más para charlar.

Comenzó un escribir un mensaje y lo envió antes de que se arrepintiera.

 **11:45 pm. De Tadashi Hamada para Hiro:** ¿Somos amigos, verdad?

 

Pasaron unos minutos que le parecieron eternos, antes de que su celular zumbara anunciando un nuevo mensaje.

 

 **11:47 pm. De Hiro para Tadashi Hamada:** Por supuesto, nerd.

 **11:48 pm. De Hiro para Tadashi Hamada:** Lamento lo de hoy, realmente no era buena ocasión.

 **11:48 pm. De Hiro para Tadashi Hamada:** Tal vez podamos ir a tomar algo después de la semana de la moda. ¿O qué tal si vienes a visitarme al ITSF? ¿Estás libre mañana?

 

Tadashi sintió como algo cálido surgía de su pecho.

 

 **11:49 pm. De Tadashi Hamada para Hiro:** Si.

 **11:50 pm. De Tadashi Hamada para Hiro:** ¿Vas a mostrarme tu laboratorio nerd? Me siento halagado.

 **11:51 pm. De Hiro para Tadashi Hamada:** Por supuesto, debo mostrarle al rey de los nerds, cómo trabajan los verdaderos genios.

 

“Muchacho engreído” pensó el diseñador.

 

 **11:52 pm. De Hiro para Tadashi Hamada:** ¿Entonces te veré mañana?

 **11:52 pm. De Tadashi Hamada para Hiro:** Cuenta con eso, _Nerd._

 **11:53 pm. De Hiro para Tadashi Hamada:** Pregunta por el edificio de robótica. Estoy en el laboratorio A-2 desde las 10 am.

 **11:53 pm. De Tadashi Hamada para Hiro:** Vale, hasta mañana.

 **11:54 pm. De Hiro para Tadashi Hamada:** Hasta mañana Tadashi.

 

Después de leer el último mensaje, Tadashi se quedó profundamente dormido con una sonrisa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La verdad es que este capitulo tuve que re-escribirlo varias veces, algunos personajes se supone que harían apariciones, pero decidí que este camino sería mejor.
> 
> Kudos por la amistad de Wasabi y Tadashi! Siempre me gustó el canon en que Wasabi y Gogo eran los más cercanos a él en el grupo de amigos.  
> Hiro le manda señales mezcladas a Tadashi, ¿ustedes que dicen, hay algo entre estos dos?
> 
>  
> 
> En el siguiente capitulo un poco del ITSF y tal vez conozcamos a la amiga de Hiro.  
> También, la semana de la moda! Me he pasado los días buscando el diseño ideal para Hiro y que fuera natural que saliera de las manos de Tadashi, así que me emociona mucho escribir ese capitulo.
> 
> Si hay algo que les gustaría ver, una sugerencia, no duden en decirmelo ;)
> 
> Quiero agradecerles a todos los que leen, dejan sus hermosos comentarios que tanto me alientan y dejan kudos.  
> Este fic es para ustedes y sigue por ustedes.


	4. La semana de la moda de San Fransokyo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tadashi visita a Hiro en la universidad. Hiro revela un poco más de sus sentimientos hacia Tadashi, y eso le provoca problemas en la semana de la moda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Una gran disculpa por la tardanza. He tenido mucho trabajo, además de la escuela y otras cosas, pero para compensarles a ustedes, gente hermosa que me lee., les traigo un capítulo largo.  
> Todo este capítulo está escrito desde el punto de visto de Hiro.  
> Él y Tadashi son un par de indecisos que no saben que es lo que quieren, que tienen problemas mentales :v Así los amo. <3  
> Disfruten el capitulo.

**Tres horas antes del desfile.**

Su reflejo le devolvió una mirada ansiosa. No podía estarle pasando esto, mucho menos el mismo día en que debía desfilar por la pasarela de la semana de la moda de San Fransokyo; sin embargo, ahí estaba, aferrándose al lavamanos del baño, para evitar perder el equilibrio de sus piernas que se amenazaban con doblarse. El aire le sofocaba y su cuerpo prometía convertirse en un radiador de calor ideal para el invierno.

“No, no, no hoy” pensó Hiro, mientras intentaba calmarse, pero no pudo evitar que un par de lagrimas rodaran por sus mejillas.

Unos golpes en la puerta del baño, uno corto y dos largos le avisaron que la persona que esperaba con su salvación había llegado.

Cómo pudo, caminó hacia la puerta y la abrió con sigilo. Una pelirroja de mejillas coloradas le sonrió, así que la dejó pasar, cerrando con seguro detrás de ella.

-¿Lo traes?-

-Por supuesto, es una suerte que el ITSF quede a unas pocas cuadras de aquí- La chica hurgó en su bolso y extrajo una jeringa de cinco puntos, que contenía un líquido azul traslúcido. –Esto es lo mejor que pude conseguir, voy a necesitar una nueva muestra de tu sangre para poder examinar porqué ha dejado de hacerte efecto después de 24 horas desde la última inyección.-

El muchacho se arremangó la camisa, mientras su amiga se encargaba de limpiar  el área de su hombro derecho con un algodón y alcohol.  Preparó su jeringa y él solo pudo tragar saliva al ver gotear el líquido azul de las cinco agujas que tenía la jeringa; la chica lo miró a los ojos, buscando su aprobación y este solo asintió.

Entonces, sintió el pinchazo. El dolor de fue momentáneo pero familiar, y Hiro pudo soltar el suspiro que había estado sostenido sin darse cuenta. Era triste como una inyección significaba su salvación, casi como si fuera un adicto. Pero no, no era lo mismo. Hiro solo sacudió su cabeza, ahuyentando el pensamiento de su mente y comenzó a arreglarse la manga.

-¿Crees que esto sirva, crees que evite que huelan mis feromonas durante el desfile? No puede pasarme de nuevo.-

-No lo sé Hiro, espero que por lo menos dure otras 24 horas, en cualquier caso, tendrás que volver a los supresores normales-

-No sirven, aún podrán percibirme-

-No tenemos opción, Hiro.- La muchacha comenzó a guardar sus cosas. -¿sientes algún cambio?-

-Sí- podía sentir la temperatura de su cuerpo volver a la normalidad, su cabeza ya no punzaba y una  vez más tenía control sobre sus piernas. –Gracias, Anna.-

Anna sonrió y le dio un abrazo. –Deberías enjuagarte la cara, todavía debes arreglarte para el desfile. –Seguro Tadashi te estará esperando-

-Anna, él no…mmm-

-Anda. Te veré en un par de horas, estaré sentada a una lado de Elsa, apoyándote- Anna le guiñó el ojo y salió de baño, mientras Hiro intentaba poner orden en su apariencia.

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Una semana antes.**

 

El laboratorio de Hiro, se podría considerar uno de esos laboratorios dónde no sabes si estás en el cuarto de un adolescente o en un taller mecánico para locos. Afortunadamente, el laboratorio era ambas cosas; era una explosión con diagramas por todos lados, cajas de pizza en una esquina, envolturas de gomitas regadas por las mesas de trabajo, inventos abandonados en un estante,  además de su robot, Megabot, a un lado de su mochila y con una [canción](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GcNiKCmWdYE) de pop punk sonando a todo volumen mientras que el pequeño muchacho, se encontraba modificando la programación de sus microbots frente a la computadora en lo que comía una paleta de caramelo que su mejor amiga, Anna, le había dado por la mañana.

Hiro, se encontraba tan concentrado en su trabajo, que no escuchó a una persona abrir la puerta.

-Hey Hiro, tienes visitas- llamó Anna, pero él no la escuchó.

-¡Hiro! – Anna tomó uno de los libros de física del estante de su amigo, y se lo arrojó, dando directamente a su cabeza-

-¡¡¡Aaaaah!!! ¡Anna!- exclamó el muchacho sobándose la cabeza.

-¡10 puntos para gryffindor por darle en la cabeza al enano!-

-¿Ah, sí? Pues te voy a dar 100 puntos para Slytherin, calabaza-

Cuándo se disponía a arrojar a Megabot a su amiga, una carcajada lo sacó de su mundo. Reconoció de inmediato la risa y el calor subió a sus mejillas.

-¿Tada… Tadashi?-

-Hola, Hiro- saludó el diseñador, que se asomaba por el rellano de la puerta, sonriendo.

-Te dije que tenías visitas, Hiro. Cómo sea, los dejo solos.-

Anna cerró la puerta detrás de ella, pero antes le lanzó una mirada misteriosa a Hiro, que él decidió ignorar.

-Llegaste temprano, sinceramente te esperaba más tarde-  dijo el muchacho levantándose de su silla.

-Dijiste que estarías en tu laboratorio de las 10, así que te tomé la palabra, no sabía que estabas ocupado-

-No, para nada. No para ti-

Tadashi abrió la boca ligeramente y se pasó la mano por el cabello, como solía hacer cuando estaba nervioso. Era una costumbre que Hiro había aprendido observando al diseñador.

-Digo, es que como trabajo para ti, tengo que estar disponible… okay, eso sonó mal. Pero tú entiendes-

-Por supuesto.-

-Aun así, es bueno tenerte aquí. –Hiro levantó los brazos dramáticamente, sacando el pecho con orgullo- Bienvenido a mi reino, simple mortal. Aquí es dónde la magia sucede-

-¿Qué clase de magia? ¿diabetes?- dijo Tadashi, observando una caja llena de paquetes de osos de goma, que Hiro había intentado ocultar bajo una bata de laboratorio.

-Hey, deja eso- le dio un manotazo a Tadashi cuando este intentó levantar la bata -es importante para el proceso creativo-

-Sí, tú lo dices-

-Yo nunca me quejo de la mal sana adicción que tienen ustedes por el café. ¿Por cierto, han pensado abrir su propia cafetería en Nerd Couture? Por la cantidad de café que consumen, seguro podrían tener su propia marca-

-Ja, ja. Muy divertido-

-Lo sé, soy hilarante-

-Cómo tú digas, nerd. ¿vas a mostrarme tu laboratorio o qué?-

-Claro, espero estés listo para ser asombrado por mi genialidad-

Comenzó a sacar una serie de contenedores azules de una closet. Todos los contenedores tenían marcado con cinta “precaución”, además de que Hiro había escrito “Takachiho”  y a continuación un dibujo de Megabot en las tapas de los contenedores. Después de haber sacado cuatro contenedores, tomó un lo que parecía una diadema metálica y le hizo señas a Tadashi para que se agachara.

-No digas nada sobre mi tamaño-

-No iba a decir nada, Hiro- el diseñador sonrió malvadamente y Hiro no pudo evitar sentirse bajo la mirada de un depredador… pero el mejor sentido de la expresión.

“Control, Takachiho, no lo arruines”

Hiro colocó la diadema sobre la cabeza de Tadashi.

-Piensa en uno de tus diseños-

El otro así lo hizo, y cientos de microbots surgieron como olas de sus contenedores y formaron la figura de un vestido de corte de sirena y con la espalda descubierta.

-Tus microbots… realmente funcionan-

Tadashi se acercó a su diseño, absorto en la figura.

-Si, finalmente pude encontrar un material adecuado que pudiese ser flexible pero resistente para poder hacer lo que cualquier mente se le ocurra-

-Tienes razón, de verdad vas a revolucionar el mundo.-

-Yo siempre la tengo, digo, soy el talento andante-

Tadashi rodó sus ojos, hizo que los microbots volviesen a sus contenedores y le tendió a Hiro el neutro transmisor. El pequeño inventor le mostró algunos otros proyectos que ya había realizado o tenía en mente. En todo momento, Tadashi puso mucha atención a todo lo que Hiro le decía, en algunas ocasiones hacía comentarios para preguntar cómo funcionaba o incluso dar consejos para algunos problemas que tenía con sus inventos. Hiro no podía dejar de preguntarse cómo alguien tan inteligente como Tadashi Hamada, el inventor de Baymax, había decidido dedicarse al mundo de la moda en lugar de la robótica.

-¿Tienes hambre?- preguntó Hiro, después de un rato. – Podemos ir a desayunar si quieres, la comida de la cafetería de la universidad es en realidad deliciosa a lo contrario de la creencia.

-Claro, muero de hambre-

Salieron del laboratorio y se dirigieron hacia el comedor. En el camino, Hiro le mostraba los diferentes laboratorios y edificios de las carreras la universidad. Él movía sus brazos con entusiasmo mientras le explicaba que en primer año había explotado un laboratorio accidentalmente, con ayuda de su amiga Anna.

Al llegar al comedor, mientras hacían fila, Tadashi parecía sorprendido de que en realidad Hiro estuviese estudiando su maestría en robótica.

 -Me gradué de la preparatorio a los 14, pero no entré a la universidad inmediatamente, me tomé un año para hacer algunas otras cosas… -

“Si, claro dedicarme a las peleas ilegales de robots.” Hiro se pasó la mano por la oreja al recordar la vez que sus padres lo descubrieron cuando terminó en prisión en una de esas tantas noches en las que solía escaparse. Su madre le había jalado la oreja con tanta fuerza, que el solo recuerdo aún le generaba dolor.

-Después mis padres me trajeron al showcase del SFIT y supe que tenía que estudiar aquí. A partir de ese momento, el tiempo se fue volando- explicaba Hiro en lo que tomaban su comida del buffet que ofrecía la cafetería.

Decidieron sentarse  a un lado de una de las grandes ventanas del comedor, donde la la luz se filtraba con calidez y parecía que irradiaba de forma divina a Tadashi. En la mente de Hiro, era como si este fuese alguna clase de dios griego, lo cual lo hizo desviar la mirada a su pecho y brazos, los cuales llenaban muy bien la camisa de Tadashi. Hiro comenzó a pensar en qué clase de dios sería Tadashi. Tal vez Apolo, por eso de que la luz lo iluminaba con perfección.

Estaba a punto de comenzar a babear, cuando sintió a Anna sentarse a su lado en la mesa.

-¡Buen día, muchachos!- saludó alegremente. –Siguen juntitos, qué bueno. Yo creí que Tadashi se habría ido para estas horas, ¿no me habías dicho que tenías una entrevista para Vogue, Tadashi?-

-¿Una entrevista?- preguntó Hiro.

Tadashi le dio un trago a su jugo de naranja, el cuál Hiro estaba seguro que solo se había servido para convencerlo de que no tenía una adicción al café.

-Así es, Anna, pero es hasta dentro de un par de horas, así que aún tengo tiempo. Quería conocer más a fondo del trabajo de Hiro.-

Las mejillas del pequeño se volvieron rojas. Anna lo miró con sospechosamente, así que decidió dirigir la atención hacia otro lado.

-¿Ustedes se conocen?- preguntó, dando una mordida a su pan francés.

-Sí. – respondió Tadashi, meneando  con la cuchara su propia comida. – Anna es hermana de Elsa, y ella fue mi compañera en la universidad. Ambos hemos trabajado en algunos proyectos. Pensé que tal vez ya lo sabías.-

-No, Anna nunca me dijo nada-  dijo él, lanzándole una mirada acusadora a su amiga, que solo se dedicaba a beber de su taza con una sonrisa disimulada.

-¿Y cómo ha estado Kristoff, sigue trabajando en la fusión en frío? – preguntó Tadashi.

 -Sí, está convencido de que está muy cerca de conseguirlo. De hecho se fue unos días a Nuevo Aires para realizar unos experimentos.- respondió la chica. Hiro solo sonrió para sí, contento de percibir el orgullo de su amiga al hablar de su prometido. Tal vez él pueda hablar así de alguien, tal vez Tadashi.

Se preguntó si Tadashi tendría algún problema en salir con algún un omega que no quisiera ser marcado, amaba su independencia, pero él no negaba que le gustaba Tadashi. Seguro que no, por lo que el mayor le había dado entender en su conversación en el atelier. Ese tema lo había llenado de esperanza, tal vez Tadashi podría verlo como su igual e incluso lo dejaría seguir con su trabajo. Muchos alphas retenían a los omegas de seguir sus carreras para que se quedasen en casa a cuidar a los hijos, lo cual apestaba. Tal vez, Tadashi podría gustar de él, aunque sea un poquito… ¿Pero y si no? ¿Y si Tadashi es de los alphas que dicen una cosa y hacen otra? ¿Y si solo le interesaba Hiro porque no podía percibir su esencia de omega y era un reto, aunque sea inconscientemente? Hiro sabía muy bien que ese era un pensamiento estúpido, pero la idea lo aterraba; era la razón principal por la que había rechazado la invitación de Tadashi para ir a tomar algo la noche anterior… aunque luego había aceptado que lo visitado. Él era como un cangrejo, dando un paso para adelante, dos para atrás.

-¿Verdad, Hiro?-

-¿eh?-

Anna le dio un codazo, sacándolo de su ensoñación.

-¿Dónde andas, nerd? ¿Pensando en las modificaciones que le harías a Megabot?- preguntó Tadashi sonriéndole ampliamente. Hiro lo miro como si el sol saliera de sus ojos.

“Estúpida iluminación de las ventanas, estúpido y sensual Tadashi”

Hiro pensó que incluso el sol saldría de su trasero. “Un trasero muy firme”

-¿Qué decías, perdón?-

-Le decía a Anna que no hay ningún problema con que ella esté presente tras bastidores en día del desfile.-

-¿De verdad?- Hiro se giró hacia su amiga, levantando la ceja.

-Claro, he estado detrás de bastidores en algunos desfiles de Elsa, ya sé cómo es el universo allá atrás-

Hiro volvió a lanzó una mirada que decía “sé lo que estás planeando, calabaza”, pero ella solo se encogió los brazos.

Un tono de celular sonó, y Tadashi lo sacó de su bolsillo, para responder.

-¿Diga? Oh, Gogo, estoy aquí en la universidad con Hiro. – le hizo una seña de disculpa a Hiro y Anna mientras hablaba. Se volteó dándoles la espalda un momento, el que aprovecho para Hiro para susurrarle a Anna.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que conocías a Tadashi?-

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que estás detrás de los huesos de Tadashi?-

-No creí que se conocieran-

-Aun así, como tu amiga, tengo el derecho a saber cuándo mi amigo le gusta un chico, eso y sin dejar de lado que soy la persona encargada de tu tratamiento, por la que necesito saber cuándo a mi paciente omega le atrae un alpha.-

-No es así-

-No puede percibirte y te guste eso, ¿verdad?-

-Anna, yo…-

-Perdonen eso. – Interrumpió Tadashi, haciendo que Anna y Hiro levantaran la cabeza de donde se habían agachado a cuchichear. –Al parecer me equivoqué de hora y la entrevista para Vogue es un una hora, así que debo irme o Gogo me arrojará a las entrevistas que tengamos que dar en la semana de la moda, para que las haga todas yo solo.-

-¿Y eso es malo?- preguntó Hiro.

-Es lo peor, te chupan la vida y hay un par de reporteros que solo hacen preguntas personales mientras tratan de ligarte, a veces, tan solo para conseguir diseños gratis.-

-Eso apesta—

-¿Nunca te han hecho entrevistas ahora que te dedicas al modelaje?-

-Hiro siempre se escabulle antes de que puedan sacarle una entrevista. O eso fue lo que me dijo Elsa, que hizo la última vez.-

-Yep, no está en mi contrato con la agencia, así que no hay problema.-

-En todo caso, me voy yendo. –

-Te acompaño.-

Tadashi se despidió de Anna, prometiendo verla pronto en la semana de la moda, y Hiro prometió pasar por su laboratorio para “hablar”.

Al llegar al estacionamiento de la universidad, Tadashi se dirigió a una motocicleta de color rojo con negro.

-¿Conduces una motocicleta, es en serio?- “¿Por qué carajos me haces esto, Hamada?

-Es más rápido que un auto- respondió Tadashi. –Algún día podría darte un paseo-

Se colocó el casco, pasó su pierna sobre la motocicleta para montarla y eso le dio ideas a Hiro.

-Te veo en una semana- Tadashi le ofreció la mano y Hiro la estrechó. El otro sostuvo la mano del joven muchacho más tiempo de lo necesario, pero Hiro no se quejó. Estaba acostumbrándose a las manos suaves de Tadashi, tan solo un poco picoteadas en los dedos, debido a las agujas que solía manejar. Eran muy distintas a las suyas, que tenían algunos cayos por trabajar en sus inventos, pero que aun así se esforzaba por cuidar por su trabajo de modelaje.

Tadashi jaló ligeramente su mano hacía él, como si percibiera algo en Hiro. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la cerró, arrepintiéndose de lo que sea que fuese a decir a Hiro. Soltó su mano y encendió la motocicleta, haciendo rugir el motor.

-Hasta dentro de una semana- se despidió Hiro, y Tadashi se marchó. Se quitó su chaqueta, sintiéndose con calor y  se regresó sobre sus pasos para dirigirse al laboratorio de Anna.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Una hora antes del desfile de la moda**

 

 

El calor de Hiro había vuelto a la normalidad, no obstante, aún podía sentir su corazón latir con fuerza como si intentara escapar de su pecho.

-¿Es tu primera vez modelando?- preguntó su maquillista.

-No, solo no he tenido un buen día-

-Ánimo, una vez que camines por la pasarela, todo estará bien-

Hiro no dijo nada, y el maquillista volvió a su trabajo. Se miró en el espejo; el maquillaje era algo natural, que era justo lo que Honey le había pedido al maquillista cuando dejó a Hiro en sus manos.

Sus manos sudaban de nerviosismo. La inyección de Anna había sido un éxito, pero aún temía que fuera perder el efecto durante las siguientes horas. La caminata en la pasarela solo duraba unos minutos, dar una vuelta lentamente y otra vez la vuelta junto a los diseñadores para agradecer la asistencia del público.

-Ya estás listo, guapo- su maquillista le hizo señas a Fred, quién se acercó para llevarse a peinado, para que terminaran con él.

-¿Emocionado?- preguntó Fred. El diseñador respiraba entusiasmo, a pesar de que estaban un poco sobre tiempo y al parecer aún faltaban varios modelos por peinar y maquillar.

Fred lo llevó al área de peinado, dónde ya estaban trabajando de Mary Katherine, quién lo saludó con entusiasmo; Hiro hizo lo mejor que pudo para devolverle el saludo con la misma emoción.

Buscó de reojo a Tadashi a través del espejo de sus vecinos, pero no estaba en ningún lugar cercano. No había visto al diseñador desde que había llegado, y no sabía si eso era bueno o malo, de todas formas, se imaginó que probablemente Tadashi estaba con el vesturio.

Las manos de estilista comenzaron a trabajar sobre su cabello una vez que Fred le dio indicaciones de cómo quería que fuese su peinado, teniendo en cuenta que usaría un sombrero.

El tiempo pasó rápidamente, Mary Katherine fue remplazada en su asiento por Mina, otra modelo. El estrés en el lugar comenzaba a sentirse. Modelos, estilistas, fotógrafos y más, corrían de un lado para otro. La tranquilidad de Fred desapareció mientras intentaba coordinar a los modelos que debían ser enviados a vestuario.  Anna le envió un fotografía de la pasarela, con casi todos los asientos ocupados, después de eso, le envió una selfie de ella con su hermana; al parecer estaban sentadas en los asientos delanteros al final del giro que daba la pasarela.

Él le envió una selfie, en la que se veía como el estilista pasaba la spray sobre su cabello. Recibió otro mensaje deseándole suerte, antes de que Fred fuera por él para llevarlo a vestuario.

Si Hiro creía que peinado era una locura, vestuario era el país de las maravillas. Los modelos se ponían con ayuda de los diseñadores la ropa que les tocaba, se probaban tacones, buscando lo de su talla. Pudo ver a Gogo planchando al vapor algunos atuendo, a Wasabi corriendo con los accesorios de un lado a otro y a Tadashi, vistiendo a Nod.

-Hiro, ya estás aquí, perfecto. Contigo solo faltan 5 modelos que aún siguen en peinado.- Wasabi puso su mano en el hombro y le indico que fuera con Tadashi.

-Tadashi, te dejo a Hiro.-

-Gracias- respondió el otro sin ponerle atención al muchacho recién llegado, mientras se enfocaba en acomodar el [pantalón](http://g03.a.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1av1nIFXXXXc6XXXXq6xXFXXXY/2015-Men-s-Fashion-Casual-Pencil-Pants-Summer-Capris-Trousers-Male-Gray-White-Black-Spliced-Button.jpg) de Nod.- Wasabi, necesito que vayas formando a los modelos que ya están.-

El moreno no lo pensó dos veces y se fue de inmediato a poner orden a los modelos que estaban listos y a hablar con la organización de la pasarela.

-Todo está planchado, toma- Gogo le tendió un pantalón blanco a Tadashi.

–Voy a comenzar a vestir a los que faltan- dijo Honey, entrando con los cinco modelos faltantes.

-Hiro, necesito que levantes la pierna para vestirte- indico Tadashi. El muchacho asintió e hizo como se le dijo. Las manos de Tadashi trabajaban velozmente sobre él, pero con cuidado para no arrugar la ropa.

¿Cómo trabajarían las manos de Tadashi sobre un cuerpo al ser un alpha?

-¿Cómo va tú día?- preguntó de repente Tadashi, mientras le ponía las botas.

-Mmm…-

-¿Nervioso?-

-Mejor que estresado. ¿Cuántas tazas de café bebiste hoy, Tadashi?-

-Perdí la cuenta para ser sincero-

-Tanta cafeína puede provocarte un infarto-

-Sacrificios que se hacen cuándo te toca desfilar tu trabajo-

-Ánimo nerd, los críticos lo amarán como siempre lo hacen.-

-Eso espero.- Tadashi le colocó su largo sobrero negro. Dio unos pasos hacia atrás, contemplado el atuendo sobre el cuerpo pequeño de Hiro. Los ojos del diseñador escudriñando su cuerpo como si fuera una obra de arte, provocaban cosas en el estómago de Hiro.

-Estás listo, por favor, ve con Wasabi-

Hiro caminó rápido hacia el otro diseñador, quién lo acomodó a la mitad de la pasarela.

-10 minutos, Nerd Couture- indicó una mujer con una carpeta en su mano.

-¡Tadashi!- Gritó Wasabi.

-Ya vamos, ya vamos- respondió el otro. Una modelo daba tropezones mientras intentaba acomodarse los zapatos al correr para acomodarse en su lugar.

-¿Dónde están Lynn, Alex y Brian?- preguntó Gogo, acercándose junto a Honey y Fred que traína consigo a losmodelos.

-Acabo de verlos, se están acomodando en sus lugares- respondió Tadashi, llegando detrás de ellos. Miró a Hiro fijamente, al percatarse de que el menor había estado siguiendo su conversación. Por un momento pudo percibir algo extraño en los ojos de Tadashi, que Hiro no supo identificar. Su corazón comenzó a latir como loco otra vez, ante la posibilidad de que Tadashi pudiese percibir el omega al interior de Hiro, pero antes de que muriese ahí mismo de un paro cardíaco, Tadashi colocó una mano sobre su hombro.

-¿Hiro, estás bien?-  El muchacho solo asintió. –Ánimo, divierte Hiro, recuerda que el tema de la pasarela es la ciudad con tus amigos de la universidad. Piensa en Anna.-

Tadashi le sonrió y el calor que transmitía su sonrisa, logró calmar a Hiro.

-Oye, ¿Quiénes son Lynn, Alex y Brian?- comenzó Hiro, al no reconocer los nombres como sus compañeros modelos. Pero no pudo obtener respuesta, cuando Tadashi salió a la pasarela junto con un micrófono para anunciar el comienzo del desfile.

A través de una de una de las pantallas que tenían tras bastidores, Hiro pudo observar a Tadashi, elegantemente vestido con un [saco negro](https://41.media.tumblr.com/79e02b500c480917a994ceddb05b4a20/tumblr_o39njgyAne1r5jwlho8_540.jpg) sin botones, hablar con el público.

-Hola a todos, soy Tadashi Hamada. Quiero darles la bienvenida a la semana de la moda de San Fransokyo. Lo que ustedes están a punto de contemplar es nuestra colección otoño/invierno 2016. Nos hemos esforzado para presentar una visión de la transición de los estudiantes de universidad a la vida laboral. A todos nosotros nos costó esta transición, mentalmente y físicamente, así que quisimos mostrar una opción para todos, en la que pueden hacer la transición sin dejar de divertirse con los amigos, no dejar de ser nosotros mismos, y en especial, demostrar que somos jóvenes, pero somos capaces. Disfrútenlo.-

Los espectadores aplaudieron y Tadashi volvió a reaparecer tras bastidores. La [música](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D0NqJgcbHe8) comenzó momentos después.

_I know it’s warmer where you are,_

_And it’s safer by your side._

-No es cierto, Tadashi ¿tu amiga es la vocalista de PVRIS?- preguntó Hiro sorprendido y con los ojos como platos.

-¿Quién crees que diseña su ropa, nerd?- Hiro abrió más sus ojos, pero no pudo decir nada, ya que tenía que poner atención a su salida en la pasarela.

Mina salió antes que él, [vistiendo](https://40.media.tumblr.com/7b32ab16bcb218b18f271aa2109865b8/tumblr_mmhb7miQJB1rlaa3ao1_500.jpg) su falda naranja y su blusa gris que haría juego con el atuendo de Hiro.

_Dance in the moonlight,_

_Where all the stars align_

 -Hiro- llamó Wasabi.

El muchacho se paró derecho, hizo los hombros hacía atrás, se metió las manos en los bolsillos, le lanzó una última mirada a Tadashi, y cuándo el brazo de Wasabi le dio la indicación,  comenzó a caminar a lo largo de la pasarela.

El lugar estaba repleto. Había varios de los críticos de la moda más importantes, además de artistas famosos e incluso otros diseñadores. Los fotógrafos buscaban sacar la mejor fotografía de su [atuendo](http://www3.pictures.zimbio.com/gi/Pitti+Italics+Vittorio+Branchizio+Men+Fashion+Z_0pp3c6u2il.jpg) y él se sintió con orgullo de modelar el trabajo de Nerd Couture. La banda tocaba en el centro de la pasarela, y los modelos los rodeaban antes de salir por el otro; la vocalista de PVRIS, Lyndsey, le guiñó el ojo mientras caminaba.

_And if you and I can make it through the night_

_And if you and I can keep our love alive._

 

Pudo ver a Anna, sentada a un lado de Elsa. Su amiga levantó los pulgares mientras le reía. En cambio, Elsa solo sonrió con ligereza, mientras estaba sentada y vestida elegantemente. Elsa nunca perdía el estilo.

Terminó de dar su primera vuelta y se formó nuevamente en la fila, para dar la última vuelta junto a los diseñadores.  Cuándo todos los modelos dieron su vuelta, Tadashi, jaló a Hiro al final de la fila y le tomó de la mano.

-Es costumbre que cada uno de nosotros camina junto al modelo que use al atuendo que más nos gustó.- explicó Tadashi. Frente a ellos, Honey, Fred, Wasabi y Gogo, hacían lo mismo con un modelo.

-Última vuelta, Nerd Couture- indicó la organizadora. De fondo, podía escucharse a PVRIS tocar los últimos versos de su canción.

Todos caminaron por la pasarela, Tadashi sujetando la mano de Hiro, mientras saludaba al público que aplaudía con enardecimiento. 

_Can we meet in the middle,_

_Bodies and souls collide,_

_Dance in the moolinght,_

_Where all the stars align_

_For you and I, for you and I, oh…_

 

Uno a uno, los diseñadores de Nerd Couture, fueron soltando la mano de sus modelos y estos seguían con su camino por la pasarela. Tadashi, miró a Hiro y susurró muy bajo:

-Te veo dentro de poco-

Entonces, soltó su mano. Hiro siguió su caminata detrás de los modelos, y le guiño el ojo a Anna antes de desaparecer tras bastidores. De inmediato, buscó la pantalla que mostraba la pasarela y pudo ver a los diseñadores de Nerd Couture, dar una reverencia y despedirse de sus espectadores, antes de correr a dónde los modelos habían desaparecido.

-Bueno, eso fue mejor de lo esperado- dijo Fred, recuperando su alegría normal.

Los modelos y los diseñadores se abrazaban mutuamente, agradeciendo su duro trabajo y esfuerzo. Cuando los brazos de Tadashi rodearon el pequeño cuerpo de Hiro, el muchacho no pudo evitar enterrar su rostro en el cuello del diseñador.

Hiro aspiro el aroma y el sudor de Tadashi, cargado de feromonas de alpha.

“Espera, ¿qué estás haciendo?”

Se separó inmediatamente de Tadashi.

-Debo irme-

-¿A cambiarte?- preguntó Tadashi confundido.

-Algo así.-

-Ahí vienen los reporteros. Todos listos para las entrevistas de prensa- dijo Gogo.

-Debo contestar unas entrevistas, te veré en la fiesta de celebración. Será en el atelier, en el último piso.-

-Sí, claro.- respondió Hiro.

-¡Hamada!- llamó Gogo.

-Hasta el rato, Hiro.- Tadashi se marchó a dónde lo llamaban, mientras los reporteros comenzaran a entrar a los bastidores.

Hiro corrió a cambiarse. Dejó su atuendo en la percha, y corrió a buscar a Anna.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo fue escrito bajo la influencia de mucha música, porque soy de esas personas que sin música no respiran.  
> Además amo la nueva canción de PVRIS; no puedo quitármela de la cabeza.
> 
> Me gusta pensar que Hiro, es fanático del pop punk, con bandas como All Time Low, Sleeping with Sirens, Pierce the Veil y We Are In The Crowd.  
> Tadashi en cambio sería de los rockeros alternativos, tipo Muse, The Killers, Interpool, algo de Florence + The Machine, Franz Ferdinand y Kaiser Chiefs.
> 
> El atuendo de Hiro está basado en el diseño de Vittorio Branchizio, de su colección Otoño/Invierno 2016
> 
> Quiero agradecer a todos ustedes por ser tan pacientes conmigo, por dejarme esos mensajes hermosos y muchos kudos <3 Escribo para ustedes <3 Así que si hay algo que les gustaría ver, que cambiara, o lo que ustedes quieran escribir, díganme con confianza. 
> 
> Also, tal vez publique esta historia también en wattpad (aún sigo explorando esos territorios desconocidos para mi, a los que no les entiendo nada :v )


	5. Las estrellas no están para observar nuestros pecados.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Durante la fiesta de celebración, un aroma se impregna en el aire y conduce a Tadashi al inicio de los secretos de Hiro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, detengan el carro y antes que comiencen a leer, quiero que vea unos hermosos dibujos hechos por Norami, basados en este fic y su propia visión de Hiro como modelo, que había tenido en el pasado.  
> Quiero agradecerle por haberse tomado el tiempo de hacer unos dibujos tan hermosos, en el especial el de Hiro usando el conjunto con el que modeló en la semana de la moda.  
> Veanlos aquí: nofanyou-bb.tumblr.com/post/142918166544/hace-mucho-que-no-subía-mis-dibujos-aquí-y-es-que
> 
> También vayan y denle amor por lo maravillosa persona que es, porque hizo que me llegara el sentimiento al ver sus dibujos.
> 
>  
> 
> Ahora si, volviendo al tema del fic... les traigo angst?  
> Pero también hay porno :v 
> 
>  
> 
> Espero les guste y disculpen que me tarde siglos en publicar, pero ustedes saben como es la vida real y el tiempo :(

-Ya vi a tu pequeño caramelo, Tadashi-

 

El joven diseñador miró a su colega diseñador y fingió no saber de lo que hablaba.

 

-Déjalo en paz Jack-

 

-Debiste verlo, Hiccup, detrás de bastidores se le iban los ojos en la pantalla cuando ese botón de flor salió a caminar-

 

Tadashi luchó contra la molestia en su interior al escuchar a Jack hablar de esa forma de Hiro.

 

-No lo llames “botón de flor”-

 

Jack alzó una ceja y sonrió maliciosamente.

 

-¿Por qué, le has puesto un nombre más “cariñoso”?-

 

-Jack- le llamó la atención su novio, tomándolo del brazo. –¿Por qué no vamos a buscar mejor a nuestra querida Merida?-

 

Jack solo puedo protestar cuando su novio le quitó la copa que tenía en las manos. Tadashi movió sus labios, pronunciando un silencioso “gracias” a Hiccup y este solo asintió con la cabeza. Él siempre había sido un gran amigo de Tadashi, y gracias a su tranquila personalidad, ingenio y su amor por los suyos, era una de las personas en las que él más confiaba.

 

-Después charlamos Tadashi- el diseñador dijo, y el otro supero  que esa era una promesa para una de las charlas profundas con Hiccup.

 

El muchacho tomó de la mano a su novio y lo arrastró consigo a la mesa de DJ, dónde la novia de ambos tocaba sus mezclas.

 

-Sinceramente, no sé cómo Hiccup lo hace, tiene un par demasiado loco- dijo Gogo acercándose con dos copas en la mano.

 

-Yo tampoco, pero su paciencia es una bendición para aquellos dos- Tadashi tomó una de las copas que Gogo le ofrecía y tomó un largo trago. Alcohol era lo que le faltaba.

 

La fiesta de celebración por el éxito obtenido en la semana de la moda, estaba en su clímax. La música retumbaba con fuerza, cortesía de Mérida, quién cuándo no diseñaba ropa, hacía muy buenas mezclas, a veces con ayuda de su amiga Rapunzel. Las luces tenues y de colores ofrecían un ambiente alegre, bañando a los invitados.

 

Tadashi intentaba distraerse viendo bailar a Fred en la pista, aunque su mano no dejaba de jugar con la copa, nervioso ante la idea de que tal vez, Hiro no iría.

 

-Él vendrá, lo invitaste, ¿no?- dijo Gogo, dándose cuenta de lo que pensaba su amigo.

 

-Dijo que lo haría-

 

-Tal vez, anda perdido por allí, hay bastante gente en la fiesta-“No lo creo, yo lo sabría” pensó Tadashi instintivamente.

 

-Oh, mira, allí están Anna y Elsa-

 

Tadashi se giró a dónde su amiga señalaba, cuándo comenzó a percibir un aroma que puso su piel de gallina.

 

“¡ESTA AQUÍ” gritó su cerebro, ignorando su lógica que le susurraba algo que no pudo escuchar.

 

-Y allí está tu chico- agregó Gogo, cruzándose los brazos.

 

Se bebió de golpe el resto del líquido de su copa, dándosela vacía a su amiga que sonreía socarronamente y se hizo camino hacia Hiro.

 

Saludo a las hermanas, quienes fueron a buscar algo para tomar, dejándolos solos. Hiro se mordió el labio, lo que permitió a Tadashi tener un vistazo del huequito entre sus dientes, y haciendo rojo su labio inferior, al que obviamente Tadashi no le estaba prestando más atención de la debida.

 

-Pudiste venir- fue lo primero que salió de su boca.

 

“Duh, obvio, de lo contrario no estaría aquí. Eres un genio, Hamada ”

 

-Sí, hubo un imprevisto, y por poco creí que no vendría –respondió nerviosamente Hiro. Tadashi quiso saber a qué se refería, no obstante decidió cerrar la boca en lo que no eran sus asuntos. - Pero no podía faltarme la celebración, después de todo, sin mí la colección no habría tenido éxito-

 

Hiro le guiñó el ojo, provocando que el calor subiera a las mejillas de Tadashi.

 

-¿Entonces no tuvo que ver con el gran trabajo que todos hicimos al diseñar y confeccionar las prendas-

 

-Oh, seguro también eso. Bien hecho, Hamada-

 

Ambos se miraron por un segundo muy serios, antes de soltar una risotada.

 

-Eres un muchacho bastante confianzudo en tu trabajo-

 

-Me pagan por eso-

 

Tadashi meneo la cabeza.

 

-¿Quieres algo para tomar?-

 

-Claro, ¿tienes refresco?-

 

-Por este lado-

 

Lo acompañó a la mesa de bebidas, dónde le sirvió un vaso de refresco a Hiro. El muchacho hacía algunas bromas, sin embargo Tadashi pudo darse cuenta que había algo diferente en el chico; se mostraba más lejano y a veces un poco ausente, aunque seguía hablando. Por otro lado, inconscientemente comenzó a inclinarse hacia Hiro, deseoso de pasar su nariz por su cuello para percibir más de ese delicioso aroma que emanaba el modelo.

 

“¿Usara alguna clase de perfume? No es que lo vaya a comprar para olerlo todo el día…”

 

-…Entonces el profesor nos invitó a dar la ponencia en Nueva Venecia, así que supongo que será una buena oportunidad para mostrarle al mundo mis microbots…-

 

-¿De verdad? eso es increíble, Hiro-

 

Tadashi alargó su mano para tocar la de Hiro, pero este la retiro inmediatamente. Fingió que no se había dado cuenta del muchacho, ni que se había sentido como estúpido e hizo como que su mano se dirigía hacia el ponche que estaba a un lado del chico.

 

“¿Acaso no quiere que lo toquen? Pero yo ya lo hecho, aunque eso era puro trabajo, tal vez fuera de lo laboral no le gusta…”

 

-Mmm… ¿quieres bailar?-

 

Hiro sonrió levemente y asintió.

 

En la pista del baile, Mérida ponía su mejor mezcla de música movida. Wasabi y Gogo bailaban en una esquina, mientras Fred y Honey demostraban sus mejores pasos en la pista… aunque claramente, el estilo de Fred no era el más convencional.

 

Tadashi comenzó a moverse, embriagado en la esencia de Hiro, que lo impulsaba a soltarse e intentar hacer reír al chico. Movía las caderas de lado a lado, alzando los brazos, y poco a poco el Hiro comenzó a imitarlo, soltándose. Los pasos de Hiro podían competir con los pasos alocados de Fred, se agitaba el cabello y luego movía sus brazos como spaguetti. Ambos reían en la pista, mirándose con intensidad. Un magnetismo se apoderó de ellos, acortando la distancia entre sus cuerpos, hasta que el mayor paso su mano por la cintura de Hiro para acercarlo a él, pero en el momento en que sus cuerpos se tocaron, la electricidad fluyó con fuerza y Hiro abrió sus ojos con fuerza, una sombra de temor cruzó sus ojos. Empujó con fuerza a Tadashi.

 

-Lo siento- murmuró y salió corriendo del lugar, dejando a Tadashi abandonado en la pista de baile.

 

El cerebro de Tadashi se tardó exactamente 5 segundo en procesar lo que había pasado, antes de salir corriendo tras Hiro.

 

* * *

 

 

No supo cómo fue que llegó hasta el tejado del Atelier, tal vez guiado por el dulce y potente aroma de Hiro. Desde allí, la vista de San Fransokyo era imponente; la bahía a lo lejos y las luces de la ciudad alumbrado como estrellas de la tierra para el cielo.

 

Pero no había tiempo para apreciar al vista; recorrió la azotea desesperado, el aire frió calaba sus huesos, y fue entonces cuando pensó en el pequeño estudio que tenían allí. Servía para cuando alguno necesitara estar solo, ya fuese para inspiración o el simple hecho de relajarse.

 

Caminó al otro lado de la puerta de entrada a la azotea, dónde estaba el estudio, pero cada pasa hacia la puerta, lo golpeaba con el aroma de Hiro, y Tadashi se dio cuenta que no era un perfume cualquiera, había feromonas en él. Inmediatamente los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaron. Contempló la perilla de la puerta con temor.

 

“¿De verdad, Hiro está…?”

 

Por un segundo, pensó en irse, pero simplemente no podía dejar a Hiro allí, necesitaba ayuda, además algún otro alpha podía subir y…

 

Alpha.

 

Alpha.

 

Alpha.

 

Tadashi recordó lo que más odiaba. Ser un alpha.

 

Su corazón se volvió pesado en su pecho y se congeló en el lugar, sin saber qué hacer. Hasta que el silencio de sus pensamientos fue interrumpido por los gimoteos del omega.

 

“¡Hiro!”

 

Abrió la puerta con fuerza, entrando al lugar. Inmediatamente, su nariz fue golpeada por el aroma que emitía el cuerpo del muchacho. Su cabeza comenzó a doler y se sintió mareado, pero eso no fue nada cuando su mirada se posó sobre la pequeña figura en el sofá del estudio.

 

Hiro estaba sentado, intentando hacerse pequeño, apretando firmemente sus piernas contra su pecho. Pesadas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.

 

Miró a Tadashi un instante.

 

-Esto no se supone que pasaría… -dijo entre sollozos- pero las inyecciones no están haciendo efecto-

 

Se giró y miró el suelo. Tadashi siguió la mirada del chico, encontrándose con la jeringa de 5 puntos que seguramente Hiro había usado en un intento desesperado para aliviar su estado.

 

El cuerpo de Tadashi le exigía tocar al omega, pero su cerebro le decía que debía conseguir ayuda.

 

-¿Quieres que vaya por Anna?- hizo como si se dirigía a la puerta, a espera de las palabras de Hiro.

 

-¡No me dejes!- gimoteó Hiro- No lo hagas, qué tal si sube alguien más, y…-El muchacho hundió la cabeza entre sus piernas, llorando.  El alpha al interior de Tadashi rugió, luchando por salir y proteger al pequeño omega.

 

-No dejaré que nadie más te toque-

 

Lo que él creyó era un pensamiento, en realidad lo dijo en voz alta. El cuerpo de Hiro, dejó de moverse, haciendo que el mayor se tensara.

 

“Maldición”

 

-Duele-

 

-¿Hiro?-

 

-Tadashi, duele mucho-

 

Esas palabras retumbaron en su cabeza con fuerza y entonces, Tadashi vio a Ori ocupando el lugar de Hiro. Vio su figura femenina, su largo cabello castaño, siempre trenzado, desarreglado y su rostro sudando como lo hacía cada vez que tenía sus ataques de calor.

 

-Tadashi, ayúdame, no puedo hacerlo sin ti- dijo ella. Mirándolo con desesperación en sus ojos color miel.

 

No podía. Su cabeza zumbaba y su pecho dolía terriblemente.

 

“Pero tú me dejaste, tú podías hacerlo sin mi”

 

Las piernas de Tadashi se doblaron; cayó arrodillado ante el Ori, sintiendo el odio recorrer su cuerpo, sintiendo el odio maldecir al cuerpo de ella, a quién estúpidamente había creído amar y ella solo había desechado hasta que su alpha destinado apareció.

 

Sus pulmones se sentían explotar, y creyó que se volvia loco, hasta que unas manos temblorosas sostuvieron sus mejillas.

 

-Tada…Tadashi, n…no tienes que hacerlo –

 

Levantó la mirada, encontrándose con los ojos castaños de Hiro.

 

El calor que irradiaba el cuerpo de Hiro era poderoso, su cuerpo temblaba y respiraba con dificultad. Tadashi solo pudo pensar en que debía librarlo de ese dolor, después de todo era Hiro, el listo, insolente, divertido y hermoso Hiro. No merecía ese dolor, y si Tadashi podía ayudarlo, lo haría.

 

Rodeó la figura del chico con sus brazos, acercándolo a su cuerpo, apretándolo contra su pecho. Aspiró el aroma de su cuello y Tadashi se sintió en el cielo. El alpha dentro de él rugía de placer, pidiendo más.

 

Lo tomó en brazos y lo cargó nuevamente al sofá. Acunó su rostro entre sus manos, susurrándole promesas suavemente.

 

-No te voy a dejar solo, Hiro-

 

Entonces, sus labios se encontraron en un profundo beso. Las lágrimas de ambos se mezclaron, mientras Hiro dejaba que Tadashi tomara el control. Se colocó encima de Hiro, presionando su cuerpo mientras su beso se volvía más desesperado. Pudo sentir el miembro del otro duro contra el suyo, buscando fricción con la misma intensidad que su beso, provocando algunos gemidos de placer en ambos. Tadashi pasó la mano por debajo de la camisa de Hiro, acariciándolo por todos lados, jugando con sus pezones, hasta que decidió que había demasiada ropa entre ellos, así que alzó los brazos de Hiro para librarlo de su camisa. Luego, fue por el pantalón del muchacho. Hiró tembló un poco cuando desabrochó el pantalón, descartándolo a una lado de su camisa e hizo lo mismo con su ropa interior.

 

El cuerpo del muchacho ardía más allá de lo normal, por lo que Tadashi pensó que era el resultado de haber suprimido su calor por largo tiempo.

 

Pero eso no fue lo que más llamó su atención. El cuerpo de Hiro estaba cubierto de marcas recientes de la aguja de cinco picos; algunas de esas marcas parecían recientes.

 

"Hiro, ¿hace cuánto que sabías que no funcionaba?"

 

-Todo va a estar bien- dijo Tadashi. Con besos recorrióel pecho desnudo de Hiro, deteniéndose en las marcas, como si esperaba que su besos los curasen. A mismo tiempo, tomó su miembro y comenzó a acariciarlo.

 

-Tadashi…-

 

-Tranquilo, aquí estoy para ti-

 

Bajo él, se encontraba el cuerpo desnudo del muchacho, tan pequeño y suave. No sabía si alguien más había tocado a Hiro antes que él y aunque la sola idea lo hacía gruñir, sabía que era el primero en largo tiempo. Su miembro estaba duro en el interior de sus pantalones, deseoso de recibir atención.

 

El pequeño omega gemía con las caricias que aumentaban de fuerza, sus manos se jalaban las ropas del alpha, en un intento de desnudarlo y sentir un contacto directo con su piel. Percatándose de esto, Tadashi se arrojó su saco y camisa, y mientras el deseo se reflejaba en los ojos de Hiro, se sacó el resto de su ropa. Jaló al chico de las piernas y lo posicionó enfrente a él, de forma en que le fuera más fácil introducir algunos de sus dedos para preparar su entrada.

 

-Tada…dashi, te necesito…- la voz de Hiro era apenas un susurró roncó.

 

-Mierda, Hiro, mira lo que me haces- Tadashi comenzó a perderse cada vez más ante el cuerpo desnudo del otro. Sus dedos entraron fácilmente debido a lo húmedo que se encontraba la entrada del omega.

 

Hiro comenzó a mover sus caderas desesperado, buscando fricción entre sus cuerpo, al tiempo que se aferraba de los brazos de Tadashi, así que cuándo con su dedo índice, alcanzó la próstata de Hiro, retiró sus dedos y lo penetró antes de que el pequeño muchacho pudiese hacer siquiera un sonido al sentir sus dedos abandonar su cuerpo.

 

El interior del omega lo abrazaba como si fueran una pieza de rompecabezas encontrando su lugar. Hiro soltó un gemido de placer tan erótico, provocando que el alpha tomara control totalmente de Tadashi. Las uñas de su amante se clavaron en sus brazos, y las manos de él se aferraban a las caderas del otro con un perfecto agarre para cada embestida.

 

La espalda de Hiro se arqueó de placer, llegando al clímax, corriéndose sobre el estómagos de ambos, no obstante, eso no era suficiente para el alpha. Su mirada se encontró con la del omega, con una intensidad que exigía más y más, hasta que ambos pudieron sentir el nudo crecer en el interior del cuerpo del omega.

 

Finalmente, su semilla fue liberada al interior. Hiro gimió de placer al sentirse lleno. Su cuerpo comenzó a recobrar la temperatura normal y ambos se quedaron unidos por el nudo, esperando en silencio que este terminara. Tadashi cayó rendido de cansancio sobre el cuerpo de Hiro, justamente en su cuello.

 

Todavía olía delicioso, tan adictivo… tentando, lamió el cuello de Hiro; el chico se estremeció al sentir la lengua húmeda de Tadashi, relajándose todavía más de lo que ya estaba.

 

Podía marcarlo en ese momento, estaba ahí…

 

Sus dientes acariciaron el cuello del muchacho, como si fuera un presa a la que podía terminar de devorar, pero cuándo se disponía  morderlo cerca de la nuca, Tadashi, en un breve momento de lucidez, retomó el control de su cuerpo y se detuvo.

 

No podía marcar a Hiro. Estaba ayudando a un amigo…

 

O a alguien que él deseaba que fuese algo más.

 

No importaba lo que deseara. No podía marcar a Hiro sin que este se lo pidiese antes, hacerlo, equivaldría a esclavizarlo a él.

 

“Siempre fuiste demasiado bueno Tadashi, eso te hacía débil” susurró la voz de Ori en cabeza.

 

Lo único que pudo hacer después de eso, fue abrazar con fuerza el cuerpo de Hiro y sentir los brazos del muchacho rodearlo con torpeza.

 

* * *

 

 

Cuándo el nudo se soltó, Tadashi vistió con gentileza a Hiro y se puso sus prendas como pudo. Le envió un mensaje a Gogo, para que le prestase su camioneta. Tenía un par de horas antes de que el calor regresara al cuerpo de Hiro, y no podían quedarse en el estudio para siempre. Gogo no solo aceptó prestarles la camioneta, sino que también envió a Wasabi para que les llevase por un camino seguro a través del Atelier para evitar ser vistos por los invitados que aún quedaban en la fiesta que estaba a punto de morir.

 

Anna los esperaba en el estacionamiento, haciendo que Tadashi gruñera al verla, alejando a su omega que cargaba en brazos. Por un instante, la miró con desafío, hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que hacía y recuperaba su postura. Gogo, que estaba a un lado de Anna, pero por su estatus de beta, había pasado desapercibida por el alpha,  le explicó que no había tenido de otra, más que decirle a la pelirroja de la situación cuándo esta percató de la desaparición de su mejor amigo.

 

 

-El calor, deberá durar más o menos una semana- indicó la chica.

 

-Lo sé- respondió Tadashi, depositando en el asiento trasero a Hiro, quién se había quedado dormido.

 

-¿Cómo…?-

 

-Anna- dijo Tadashi, cerrando los ojos para contar mentalmente hasta diez. Lo último que necesitaba, era pelear con la mejor amiga de Hiro. Dio un respiro y abrió sus ojos nuevamente-Te llamaré en caso de que algo suceda-

 

La muchacha quiso decir algo más, pero se encontró con la mano de Gogo, que la sujetaba, por lo que supo que esa era charla de otro momento.

 

-Cuídalo, Hamada-

 

Tadashi asintió con la cabeza. Encendió la camioneta y condujo hasta su casa.

 

* * *

 

 

No vivía realmente lejos del Atelier, tan solo a una media hora, en una casa separada de las otras, lo cual era lo ideal para los alpha y su privacidad. En el interior de la casa, dejó a Hiro dormir en su cama; el muchacho sudaba un poco, por lo que preparó unas compresas frías para ayudarlo a regular la temperatura. Era inútil y lo sabía, porque el cuerpo de Hiro volvía a exigirle lo mismo, pero si podía conseguir que el muchacho descansar un par de horas más, él procuraría en darle esa paz.

 

Observó a Hiro mientras dormía. Hacía gestos raros con sus cejas y era, hasta cierto punto, lindo.

 

Tadashi hubiese deseado que la primera vez que tuviese a Hiro en su cama, hubiese sido bajo otras circunstancias. Y mientras, la temperatura de Hiro se regulaba, los ojos de Tadashi se cerraban y caía rendido a un lado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dios, creo que poco le voy jodiendo su vida a Tadashi... y aún no termino (?)  
> Además hace años que no escribía una escena de sexo, así que espero les haya gustado.  
> Se aceptan críticas, jitomatazos y porras?
> 
> Y un, dos, tres por Hiccup y su poliamor con Mérida y Jack!!  
> Algunos pidieron Jack x Hiccup, pero también los shipeo con Mérida y me hace pensar en lo linda y divertida que ha de ser una relación entre esos tres, dónde Hiccup es que el tiene que poner orden de vez en cuando. Todos amen a Hiccup y su besho corazón.
> 
> Muchas gracias a todos ustedes que me leen, dejan kudos, y en especial, aún siguen esta historia aunque me tarde en actualizar. Este fic es para ustedes.
> 
>  
> 
> Por último, pueden encontrar en tumblr como zombiehamada, además de este mismo fic también publicado en mi cuenta de wattpad, hamadazombie (yep, lo mismo que aquí)


	6. Todos los pecadores le rezan a un santo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiro POV

Hiro POV

 

El pecho de Tadashi era tan cálido. Y su aroma, su aroma era como el de casa. Eso es lo que Hiro pensaba después del tercer día desde que él y Tadashi lo habían hecho por primera vez. Desde aquella noche en el tejado del Atelier, Hiro había tenido numerosos ataques, y el alpha siempre había estado allí para cuidar de él. En ese momento, descansaban después de la última ronda. El omega podía sentir como el nudo de Tadashi comenzaba a volver a la normalidad, pero aún permanecía dentro de él. Intentó moverse un poco, pero el cuerpo de Tadashi se sentía tan cómodo a su lado, el mayor había caído dormido después de tener relaciones, exhausto por la actividad. Los ataques de calor de Hiro no tenían piedad de ninguno al punto dónde algunos de ellos eran tan fuertes que las secciones podían durar más tiempo de lo normal. En circunstancias normales, el muchacho hubiese reído de la situación, pero no ahora, no en ese momento.

Contempló el rostro exhausto de Tadashi; tenía ojeras por las noches en vela que había pasado cuidado a Hiro. Tadashi era la clase de alpha que todo omega quería tener; era gentil en la cama, le ayudaba a bañarse después de cada sección, ponía compresas frías en su frente cuando tenía fiebre, preparaba de comer y en las ocasiones en las que no tenía mucha fuerza para levantarse de la cama, le permitía comer en ella.

En otras circunstancias, Hiro podría enamorarse de Tadashi.

Pero Tadashi estaba ausente.

Hiro era consciente de que gustaba del diseñador. Todo en él, era jodidamente perfecto que tenía que ser de mentira, sin embargo había una sombra que pesaba sobre el alpha, lo que lo hacía parecer ausente. No había felicidad en la vida de Tadashi y a Hiro solo le había costado un terrible ataque de calor y tres días para darse cuenta. Se preguntó que no le decía el mayor, pero no importaba cuanto quisiera llamar al alpha "suyo", no lo era realmente, por lo que no tenía la obligación de contarle sus secretos.

Poco a poco forzó a su cuerpo a separarse del de Tadashi, ignorando el quejido de omega interior que se negaba separarse de su alpha.

"Él no es mio" se dijo a sí mismo.

Levantarse de la cama fue todo un desafio, sus piernas no respondían, pero cuando lo logró, emitió un de victoria.

-Demonios, perdón Tadashi- susurró girándose esperando no haber despertado al muchacho, pero este solo se acomodó en la cama.

-Hi... Hiro- fue todo lo que dijo entre sueños.

El corazón de Hiro sintió un vuelco, a darse cuenta que Tadashi soñaba con él. Tomó su teléfono que estaba en la mesita de noche y caminó fuera de la habitación, dejando al otro en la cama.

 **3:45 am. De Hiro para la Calabaza:** Creo que estoy haciendo miserable a Tadashi.

 **3.46 am. De la Calabaza para Hiro:** Deja de ser un masoquista deprimente a las 3 de la mañana.

 **3.46 am. De Hiro para la Calabaza:** No puedo dormir.

 **3:47 am. De la Calabaza para Hiro:** Ya lo noté. Eres deprimente ¿No se supone que el estar con un alpha durante tu calor te haría más feliz?

 **3:47 am. De la Calabaza para Hiro:** Dime que te está tratando debidamente o de lo contrario tendré que matarlo.

 **3:48 am. De la Calabaza para Hiro:** Sabes que podría hacerlo sin dejar huella. Sería el crimen perfecto.

 **3:48 am. De Hiro para la Calabaza:** Calma nerd, él es perfecto.

 **3:48 am. De Hiro para la Calabaza:** Corrección, casi.

 **3:49 am. De la Calabaza para Hiro:** ¿Qué ocurre, el sexo es malo, ya no sale el sol de su trasero?

 **3:50 am. De Hiro para la Calabaza:** CALLA.

 **3:50 am. De la Calabaza para Hiro:** Entonces el sexo si es bueno. Interesante, cuéntame más.

 **3:51 am. De Hiro para la Calabaza:** Anna...

 **3:51 am. De la Calabaza para Hiro:** ¿No hay una respuesta insolente? Hiro ¿qué sucede?

 **3:51 am. De Hiro para la Calabaza:** Estoy obligando a Tadashi a estar conmigo. ¿Qué tal si la atracción entre nosotros es meramente las hormonas? ¿Qué tal si es solo es porque él es un alpha que no ha tenido a un omega y yo un omega en sin alpha?

 **3:52 am: De la Calabaza para Hiro:** Hiro, los he visto cuando los supresores funcionaban. Había algo entre ustedes más allá de las hormonas.

 **3:53 am: De la Calabaza para Hiro:** Además Tadashi no se acuesta con cualquier omega que ve.

 **3:53 am. De Hiro para la Calabaza:** ¿Cómo lo sabes?

 **3:54 am: De la Calabaza para Hiro:** Elsa me matará por decirte esto. Hace unos años, cuando ella y Tadashi aún iban a la universidad, me dijo que Tadashi estaba viendo a una omega. No me dio realmente detalles, pero al parecer la omega no le agradaba y solo usaba a Tadashi para lo que un omega usa a un alpha.

 **3:55 am. De la Calabaza para Hiro:** Elsa nunca dijo nada más.

"No quiero marcar a un omega" había dicho Tadashi alguna vez. ¿Será esta la razón por lo que él había dicho eso? ¿Creí que Hiro lo usaba al igual que esa persona? ¿Era la causa de su ausencia?

 **3:56 De la Calabaza para Hiro:** Puedo escuchar tu cabeza pensar desde aquí. Tadashi no está pensando en eso.

 **3:57 De Hiro para la Calabaza:** ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura, Anna?

 **3:58 De la Calabaza para Hiro:** ¿Crees que Gogo te hubiese dejado ir con él?

Anna no agregó nada más, tampoco Hiro. Pensó en sus palabras y en Gogo. La beta siempre había sido amable con Hiro mientras trabajaban. Era evidente que ella y Wasabi eran los más cercanos a Tadashi, bromeaban a otro nivel con el diseñador, además de que siempre tenía un aire de madre protectora con él. Si Gogo hubiese creído que Hiro era malo para Tadashi, ¿qué hubiese hecho exactamente?

-Hiro, ¿estás bien?-

El omega pegó un saltito y se giró para ver a Tadashi parado en el marco de la puerta de su habitación. No usaba pantalones, seguro se había levantado de la cama asustado al no ver al omega y no había tenido tiempo para ponerse algo de ropa.

No es que Hiro se quejara.

Al no recibir respuesta, Tadashi caminó hacia él y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Hiro, ¿estás bien? ¿qué necesitas?-

-Quisiera que esto terminara-

Tadashi lo soltó, dio un pequeño paso para atrás. El dolor del rechazo se notaba en sus ojos.

-Entiendo. Pero Anna dijo que duraría una semana, y no es muy conveniente dejar la casa en tu estado... puedo pedirle a Anna que venga si así lo deseas.-

-No, Tadashi...- comenzó Hiro, pero no supo que decir. Que alguien más se involucrara durante el calor de un omega era un tabú. Era parte del instinto protector de los alphas no permitir que alguien se acercara a su omega. Tadashi debía estar luchando contra su instinto tan solo para complacer a Hiro. Tadashi siempre hacia eso, ponía a Hiro antes que a sí mismo.

-Demonios, Tadashi. Eso no es lo que quise decir- Hiro se llevó la mano a la cara exasperado.  
-¿Entonces qué es lo que querías decir, Hiro? No te entiendo -

-Quiero que me desees sin tener que ser por mis estúpidas feromonas. Quiero que me reclames como tuyo pero que sea por decisión nuestra. Quiero que seas mío y me cuentes porque te cuesta mirarme cuando follamos, el por qué entraste en pánico la noche que me descubriste-

-Hiro, no puedo... esto es muy pronto-

-¿Lo quieres o no, Tadashi?-

\- Lo quiero, te deseo, Hiro. Pero no así, no en esta situación. Aún no-

Hiro era perfectamente consciente de que su pataleta lastimaba a Tadashi, que tan solo eran las hormonas hablando por él. Tanto tiempo suprimiendo sus ataques de calor, también suprimian algunas de sus emociones más básicas. Presionaba y se sentía romper por dentro.

-Tadashi, bésame- ordenó.  
Antes de que el alpha pudiese reaccionar, Hiro unió sus labios a la fuerza, desquitando su frustración en el beso. El mayor le devolvió el beso con la misma intensidad, presionando su cuerpo al de Hiro, antes de separarse bruscamente.

-Hiro, no llores. Aquí estoy -

Se llevó la mano a sus mejillas y sintió las húmedas lágrimas resbalar. ¿En qué momento había comenzado a llorar?

Tadashi acunó su rostro con gentileza, antes de poner la mano en su frente.  
-Tienes fiebre, estás teniendo un ataque-  
-Tadashi...-  
-Hiro, aquí estoy, te tengo-

Se sentía cansado, mareado. Pero mientras se dejaba caer en los brazos de Tadashi, vació su mente. Tadashi lo tenía y con un poco de suerte, despertaria en un mundo en el no era un omega y Tadashi sería suyo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primero, lo siento por mi larga ausencia, muchas cosas pasaron, la vida, la inspiración... no sabía a dónde ir con esta historia, pero sus mensajes me motivaron a no dejar de hacer e imaginar algo que disfruto. Gracias, esta historia es para todos ustedes que creyeron en mi.
> 
> Segundo, aún me cuesta visualizar el futuro, pero para allá vamos. Se supone que este capítulo sería feliz con muchas cosas bonitas, pero terminó con Hiro en crisis, lol igual que yo. Espero el siguiente capítulo sea más alegre .


	7. Chapter 7

La temperatura de Hiro era alta. Tadashi hacia todo lo posible para poder bajarla mientras se maldecia a sí mismo por haber alterado a Hiro de la forma que lo hizo. Era consciente de que en su estado, el joven omega no pensaba con claridad y se dejaba llevar por sus instintos, no obstante, detrás de cada palabra, no importaba si eran las feromonas hablando, había una verdad.

Contempló la pequeña figura en su cama. Respiraba con dificultad y se agitaba debajo de las sábanas; pero a pesar de su estado no podía llevarlo al hospital y dejarlo a la merced de algún otro alpha que pudiera aprovecharse de él.

Tenía muchos sentimiento encontramos por Hiro y había tantas cosas que quería hablar con él, pero empujó esos pensamientos hasta el fondo de su mente, para enfocarse en lo que el muchacho necesitaba.

En la mesita de noche, el teléfono de Hiro vibró indicando un mensaje nuevo. Tadashi lo tomó y leyó el nombre de "la Calabaza" en la pantalla, acompañado de una foto de Anna.

Ignorando los celos que comenzaban a emerger de él, hizo lo único razonable, llamarle. ¿Después de todo, no era ella la que mejor conocía el cuerpo de Hiro y sus necesidades?

Anna contestó al primer timbre.

-¿Hiro? ¿Hiro, estás bien? - fue lo primero que dijo Anna apresuradamente y con un tono de preocupación.

-No, Anna. Tiene mucha fiebre, tiembla y no sé que hacer- respondió Tadashi. Su alpha interior estaba divido, entre el orgulloso y protector que luchaba para colgar porque nadie le decía cómo cuidar su omega, y el alpha adolorido que sufría al no ser capaz de poder cuidar y darle lo que necesitaba a su omega.  
Su angustia fue notada por Anna.

-Tadashi, calma. Lo que Hiro está pasando, es una crisis que se presenta de forma física. Al alterar su organismo por más de un año, su cuerpo está exigiendo volver al balance que tenía. Su cuerpo de omega está luchado también con las convicciones de Hiro. Debes saber que en algunos omegas, su cuerpo es afectado de forma proporcional por su estado mental- 

-Pero, ¿Cómo puedo ayudarlo en este momento? Anna, ¿qué es lo que necesita en este instante?-

En ese momento, el cuerpo de Hiro sufrió un fuerte espasmo. La ansiedad comenzó a crecer en Tadashi.

-Anna, está empeorando, está teniendo espasmos cada vez más fuertes...-

-Tadashi, escuchame. Tienes que mantener la calma. Voy a decirte que hacer y tú me vas a seguir paso a paso. ¿De acuerdo?- respondió Anna con firmeza. Su voz era segura y le daba confianza a Tadashi. Él asintió con la cabeza, pero al recordar que ella no podía verlo, respondió que la obedecería.

-Bien. Un omega depende en gran medida del contacto. Necesito que con tu mano sujetes a Hiro por el cuello. Debe ser con firmeza para que sepa que estás ahí y tu dominio sea perceptible por su cuerpo, pero de misma forma debes ser gentil para darle tranquilidad. Dime cuando lo hayas hecho y cómo reacciona Hiro -

Tadashi puso en altavoz la llamada para poder moverse con libertad. Se colocó a un lado de Hiro en la cama, deslizó su mano por su nuca, tomandolo tal y cómo se le indicó. El cuerpo de Hiro tembló ligeramente ante su toque.  
-Shh, aquí estoy Hiro, te tengo- susurró a su oído.

-Tadashi, ¿sigues ahí? ¿Cómo va Hiro?-

-Tembló un poco cuando lo toqué, pero creo que se está relajando- 

-Muy bien, eso quiere decir que está aceptando tu contacto como alpha. Necesito que ahora, te quites la ropa y la suya para que puedas tocarlo con cada centímetro de tu piel-

Si a Tadashi le hubiesen dicho años atrás que la hermana menor de Elsa le estaría diciendo cómo quitarse la ropa para meterse a la cama con un omega, lo más seguro es que se hubiese ruborizado y creído que Anna era muy joven para esas cosas. En el presente momento Tadashi no dudó en sus palabras y se quitó la poca ropa que usaba (un pantalón de pijama que se había puesto después de acostar a Hiro en su cama por la fiebre). Removió las sábanas para meterse a la cama con Hiro. Lo tomó por su pequeña cintura, lo atrajo a contra su cuerpo con ternura. Obtó por la posición de cucharita para poder tener un mejor acceso al cuello del omega y rozar sus labios contra su nuca. 

El cuerpo del omega está aún caliente, pero al menos sus espamos habían cesado por completo.

-Listo, Anna-

-Bien, Tadashi. Lo estás haciendo muy bien. Ahora solo necesito que hables con él. En su inconsciencia te escuchará, lo que le va a permitir estar un poco más en paz.  
Ahora, te dejaré hacerlo.-

-Gracias, Anna-

Hubo un silencio prolongado, y cuando Tadashi creía que Anna ya había colgado, ella respondió.

-Me alegro de que Hiro encontrase un alpha digno de él capaz de cuidarlo. Adios Tadashi-

Dicho esto, la llamada fue desconectada, dejando al diseñador con la respiración de Hiro como su única compañía.

-Hiro, perdona que no pueda decirte todo lo que siento en este momento -comenzó Tadashi, siguiendo las indicaciones de Anna - realmente quisiera estar contigo, quisiera enamorarme de ti, pero aún no estoy listo. Quiero protegerte con mi vida y quiero que seas libre de vivir la tuya como te plazca, pero para eso debo librarme del fantasma de alguien.

"Su nombre es Ori, no fue mi primer omega, pero si la última que importó. La conocí durante mi penúltimo año de la Universidad. Estaba sufriendo por un ataque de calor en la calle y un maldito alpha quería abusar de ella. Recuerdo que la furia me invadió y lo comencé a golpear hasta dejarlo inconsciente. La violencia no es algo que me guste, pero estaba tan cansado de ver alphas aprovecharse de omegas, y al ver a Ori no lo pude resistir. Tampoco pude hacerlo cuando ella me rogó por que la ayudase. Le hice el amor en un sucio callejón cerca de la escuela.

Después de eso, ella no se alejó de mi y yo creí estúpidamente que me amaba, que seríamos pareja a pesar de que biológicamente no éramos compatibles. Creí que podría superar ese obstáculo. La amé con locura, la amé donde ella me lo pedía y mi alpha interior solo quería cubrir sus necesidades. Después de un año, no fue suficiente para ella. Ori encontró a su pareja compatible y solo me dejó una nota.  
Hace poco supe que esperaba un hijo. Ella dijo en su nota que jamás podría tener uno conmigo, que no podría darle una familia o un hogar. Wasabi y Gogo son los únicos que saben esto.   
Te lo confiezo mientras duermes porque deseo decirtelo, pero no creo tener la fuerza para hacerlo mientras me miras con esos ojos tuyos que me ponen de rodillas. Hiro, te quiero desde que entraste al Atelier por primera vez, quiero pasar mis manos por tu cuerpo sin que sea por trabajo o sin que aún no seas mío, quiero amarte, pero para eso necesito tiempo. Quiero que seas mío pero también debo ser tuyo, por completo.-

En sus brazos, la temperatura de Hiro había vuelto a la normalidad. Respiraba sin dificultad e inconscientemente había ido acercado más su cuerpo al de Tadashi. Quizá Anna tenía razón, todo lo que necesitaba Hiro era escuchar la voz del alpha y sentirlo a su lado.

Tadashi besó su nuca y se acomodó mejor. No tenía sueño, esperaría el amanecer y con eso a que Hiro despertara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les traigo una angustia diferente. ¿Por qué hago a mis personajes unos emos deprimentes que no saben decidirse simplemente que se quieren y mandar sus problemas por un tubo?   
> Solo dios sabe...  
> ¿Menos o más sufrido que el capítulo anterior?  
> Mi pobre Tadashi, tiene el corazón roto y tiene que armarlo para volver a amar.  
> Amarse primero a sí mismo y luego a los demás es algo muy importante, también la salud mental. No olviden eso nunca mi queridos lectores.
> 
> Y otra cosita antes de despedirme por hoy. Tengo una historia nueva! El muchacho y la espada. Tendrá samurais, Hiro siendo Hiro, gomitas de oso, Wasabi con mala poesía pero siendo un bff para Tadashi en todos los niveles y Tadashi con algunas sorpresas. Pueden checarla en mi perfil por si les interesa.

**Author's Note:**

> Quería que fuera un one shot, pero se me ocurrieron varias cosas, además de que quisiera desarrollar más la relación alpha/omega.  
> Sabremos un poco más de nuestros chicos, en los siguientes capítulos.


End file.
